Te quiero, pero he elegido la oscuridad
by akaryskywalker
Summary: A/U. Finn es un militar Aleman en cargado de un campo de concentracion para los judios, es cruel con ellos pues tiene la idea de que son el enemigo su mente cambia cuando conoce a Rachel.
1. Prologo

El invierno en Alemania era tan frio que el aire se tornaba de pequeños copos de nieve que cubrían las calles, casa y árboles. La imagen era como aquellas fotografías de postales en donde un par de niños juegan con la nieve haciendo un mono de nariz de zanahoria y sombrero negro, una señora los ve desde la puerta de su edificio rustico sonriendo alegre de ver como sus hijos se divierten en un mono blanco como el hielo fino que cubre las calles. Si así lucían las calles solo que ahora los niños eran escondidos y las sonrisas de las madres se convirtieron en facciones de preocupación, los a sordos adores sonidos de las granadas o disparos de los soldados que vigilan las calles en busca del aliado del mal. Los judíos.

La habitación era pequeña húmeda y fría para las ocho personas que se encontraban en ella, cubiertas con tan solo los abrigos que pudieron rescatar antes de que la Gestapo les quitara todo lo habían logrado obtener a lo largo de su vida, como habían llegado a esto? Habían tenido todo tal vez no en abundancia como algunos pero habían tenido el dinero, la ropa, la comida y ahora ahí estaban todos juntos escondidos y esperanzados porque esto acabe pronto y así seguir con sus vidas y recordar estos días como una horrible pesadilla.

Aun lo peor estaba por venir.

_.-Shh! Oigo ruidos en la habitación de alado.-_ Decía un joven judío de apariencia delgada de piel blancuzca parecía que no había dormido y ni comido durante hace días_.- Nadie se mueva.-_

Todos los que se encontraban en aquel cuarto pequeño se quedaron quietos mirándose unos a los otros tratando de que ni su respiración hiciera ruido, si la Gestapo los encontraban serían enviados con los soldados y ahí serían trasladados a esos campos de concentración donde seguro morirían. Habían escuchado tantas historias que parecían salidas de la mente de un loco psicópata, violaciones y golpizas hasta la inconciencia era algo que no se esperaría en llegar a los campos de concentración.

_.-Parece que no hay nada aquí Señor.-_ Escuchaban decir a un joven o al menos eso parecía por su voz_.- Aquí solo hay escombros, ratas, y muebles maltratados parece como si una granada hubiera estallado aquí y tal parece que esos judíos de mierda quedaron atrapados... ya han de estar muertos Señor.-_

Nadie contesto a la conclusión del joven solo se seguía escuchando los fuertes sonidos de varias personas tratando de remover escombros y otras tirando los muebles por todos lados, parecía como si buscaran algo, alguna puerta, algún pasadizo que los llevara directo a donde se encontraban esas ocho personas escondidas. Aquella habitación está bien escondida detrás de una pared falsa de concreto la cual solo tenía una minúscula ventanilla la cual usaba el señor que los ayudaba pasar alimentos por ella la cual estaba cubierta por una tabla y sobre ella había un mueble grande muy gastado con varias tablas rotas clavado en el suelo, si tenían suerte ninguno de los que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación movería aquel mueble enorme que parecía ser pesado.

_.-Sargento Mayor aquí no hay nada Señor.-_ Decía otra voz muy diferente a la del primer soldado._-Tal vez la Gestapo se equivocó con la información esos inútiles no saben hacer nada bien Señor.-_ La Gestapo era la policía que presagia a los Judíos había ya atrapado a tantos de ellos_.- Que hacemos Señor.-_

_.-Siga buscando Cabo.-_ Por fin decía el Sargento Mayor su voz se escuchaba tan fría y demandante.

Los Soldados seguían revolviendo el lugar cada vez los ruidos se escuchaban más y más fuertes, hasta que un gran golpe pego contra la pared haciendo estremecer a los escondidos.

_.-Señor vea esto!.-Gritaba uno de los soldados.- Vea...el mueble... es..es imposible... mo..moverlo.-_ Decía entre pujidos cada que intentaba mover aquel mueble roto.

_.-Ustedes dos ayúdenlo a moverlo.-_ Ordenaba el Sargento Mayor a dos de sus hombres.

_.-Si Señor.-_

Los tres hombres empujaban con fuerza el mueble sin lograr moverlo, realmente era pesado al ver que lo podían moverlo optaron por quitar las cosas que tenía encima haciéndolo un poco más liguero.

Las ocho personas tenían el corazón en la mano los habían descubierto ahora era cuestión de segundos para que se dieran cuenta de que el mueble estaba clavado al piso que removieran los clavos, movieran el mueble, vieran la pequeña ventanilla cubierta con una tabla, removerla dejándolos en descubierto, tirar la pared, golpear a los hombres, violar a las mujeres, enviarlos a los campos de concentración y morir ahí.

_.-Todo... va... a ...estar... bien.-_ Decía el joven judío en un murmuro a la chica que tena abrazada desde hace tiempo_.-Yo... te... protegeré..-_La abrazaba con más fuerza tratando de no llorar ¿Cómo confortar a tu mujer cuan sabes que todo está perdido para ambos? Sabía que moriría en el intento para protegerla pero sabía también que nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente para que no saliera herida.

_.-Te...amo..-_Decía entre sollozos la chica, temblaba de miedo había escuchado tantas historias que la esperanza de no salir lastimada era una fantasía tonta, lo único que podía pensar era en que tal vez aquellos soldados se cansaran de buscarlos lanzaran una granada y morir ahí mismo. Un Golpe fuerte la hizo estremecer aún más voltio a ver la cara de su novio que la tenía abrazada y pudo ver el temor en sus ojos.

_.-Aquí están! Señor!.-_ Grito uno de los soldados que los veía desde la pequeña ventanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada Gracias que bueno que les gusto el primero capitulo no saben lo que significa que les guste, Segundo Perdon por la demora pero e estado ocupada y me es imposiblo sentarme a escribir pero descuiden esto no se acaba hasta que se acabe. Solo pido un poco de paciencia :D.**

**Ningun personaje de Glee me pertence.  
><strong>

2.-

La pared era fácil de derribar a pesar de ser de concreto, por cada golpe que daban los soldados era un paso más a la condena para las ocho personas que se encontraban ahí escondidas.

_.-Salgan! ,._Gritaba uno de los Soldados tirando a empujones a los judíos.-_Anda sal maldito judío_.-Le decía a uno de ellos golpeándolo con la punta de su rifle.

Los ocho poco a poco fueron saliendo de uno en uno los escombros eran tan grandes que les costaba caminar con sus zapatos ya desgastados, uno de ellos un chico de no mas de 15 años delgado y de cabellara castaña, vestia ropas viejas, sucias y delgadas las cuales no lo cubrian del frio congelante adecuadamente parecia enfermo resfriado y debil, cayo cercas de un soldado haciendo que este diera un paso torpe hacia atrás, el soldado tomo su rifle con fuerza y con la parte trazara de esté golpeo en la cabeza del chico que aun se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo cayendo desmayado inmediatamente en un charco de propia sangre no volviéndose a levantarse. Las tres mujeres que se encontraban ahí soltaron un grito ahogado y el llanto no se dejó esperar.

El Sargento Mayor solo veía la escena desde la puerta principal del salón en donde se encontraban escondido, había sido un bar importante y elegante los grandes empresarios se reunían a disfrutar de una copa mientras escuchaban la hermosa música de piano o las bellas canciones de la atractiva cantan de voz seductora ambientaban el lugar, debajo de todos esos escombros y paredes desgastadas por la guerra aún se podía ver aquel papel tapiz vintage de color marrón, y piso de manera, sus techos altos habían desaparecido la gran parte los candiles que muchas veces habían alumbrado el bar con un estilo de calidez yacían en el piso desechos junto a los escombros. En una de las esquinas se podía ver un desgastado piano negro con tres patas y polvo encima.

_.-Apresúrense que no tengo todo el día._-Gritaba aquel hombre de cabellera dorada, ojos azules y labios grandes, usaba un uniforme diferente al de los demás un traje a gris y negro, su saco de 5 botones plateados, bolsas a ambos lados arriba y abajo en la bolsa derecha se encontraba una cruz de hierro, a su derecha la insignia luftwaffen dorada de una águila con las alas extendidas y debajo de ella el símbolo nazi todo sobre un círculo, en su cuello las pijas de la SS y tres Galónes ambas de forma horizontal al igual que en sus hombreras, en su brazo derecho la insignia del águila del tercer Reich, usaba pantalón negro y botas largas negras. Cubria su cabeza con una gorra de birrete gris y visera negra con el emblema nacional hojas de roble plateadas, al igual que el birrete y cordones de visera.

.-_Traigan un camión para llevarlos a los campos de concentración, y cabo._-Se diría aun Soldado que se encontraba cercas de él.- _Búscame a un oficial de la Gestapo y llévelo a los campos…. Vamos! Suban a esos bastardos y larguémonos de aquí.-_ Ordenaba mientras salía del edificio seguido de los siete judíos.

Al salir el aire frio golpeo en los rostros de aquellas siete personas habían estado escondidos por mucho tiempo que este era la primera vez que sentían aire fresco. Torpemente se dirigían al camión que los llevarían a la muerte y al sufrimiento. Estaban tan débiles y sus ropas estaban tan desgastadas que no les cubria el frio y les costaba caminar y subir al camión, se habían formado en fila para subir uno por uno.

._-Hey Richard ve esto carne nueva._- Decía uno de los soldados que se encontraba detrás de una de las judías de estatura baja.- _No muy buena pero servirá.-_

_.-Hace mucho que no atrapábamos mujeres._- Decía su compañero tomandola del brazo bruscamente y acercándola hacia él.-_Tal vez deberíamos tirárnosla aquí seriamos menos.-_ Le acercaba su pelvis por detrás a la chica, tomándola con una mano para sostenerla y la otra mano para deslizarla por el abdomen y abajándola cada vez mas.- _Eso te calentara.-_Le decía en su oído mientras seguía tocándola.

La chica solo se quedaba quieta llorando al sentir el tacto de aquel hombre, en sus adentros rogar por que se detuviera por que la mataran y que terminara todo de una vez, cerraba los ojos tratando de apartar su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo pero le era imposible apartar la sensación de aquella mano del soldado tratando de buscar paso entre su abrigo para poder tocarla mejor, al mismo tiempo seguía apretando su pelvis a ella, la cual sentia el arma dura y firme clavársele en su coxis haciéndole daño, el aliento del soldado se impregnaba en su oído apretaba más los ojos como si pudiera desaparecer salir de ahí y volar a un lugar mas calido donde todo esto hubera sido una pesadilla pero no nada sucedia el soldado aun la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escucho los gritos de su prometido.

.-_Déjala.-_Grito el chico delgado.- _Suéltala!.._.-Volvió a gritar lanzándosele al soldado para salvar a su prometida de aquel ataque, Dos de los soldados lo sostuvieron no dejándolo dar ni dos pasó de donde estaba, Mientras que el tercer soldado soltaba bruscamente a la chica y se dirigia con una sonrisa sinica a su prometido.

_.-Callate bastardo._- Decia el soldado golpeandolo en el estomago, el joven se arqueo pero no callo al suelo pues los otros dos compañeros del soldado lo sostenian de los brazos._-Es tu novio?_.-Preguntaba a la chica que aun seguia llorando era tal el shock en el que estaba que le era imposible responder, en la parte de arriba sus compañeros judios no dejaban de ver la escena, los hombres les daban miradas de impotencia al no porder ayudar a su amigo mientras las dos mujeres que se encontraba junto a ellos lloraban en silencion.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, el soldado lo volvio a golpear de nuevo en el estomago, siguiendo con dos golpes mas en la quigada de derecha a izquierda, la sangre no tardo en aparecer salpicando en cada golpe que le daban en el rostro, el chico colgaba de sus brazos sostenidos por los otros dos, aun que ya no podia seguir parado aun estaba conciente y podia escuchar los llantos de su prometida y las carcajadas de los soldados.

_.-Que sucede!.-_Grito el Sargento acercandoce a la parte trasera del camion donde se encontraban golpeando al judio.-

_.-Señor este judio que esta buscando problemas…-_ Contestaba agarrando al joven de la cabellera para que el sargento pudiera ver su cara ya magullada.-

El Sargento volteo a ver al joven ensangrentado casi a punto de la inconciencia y después vio a la chica en el suelo llorando tratando de ayudar a su prometido, volteo a ver a sus hombres con sus miradas exitadas por que diera la orden de matar al joven judio.

_.-Subelos al camion Cabo.-_ Mando el Sargento y volvio a su carro que lo estaba esperando ignorando lo sucedido.

...

**Buuu ya se muy corto espero darles mas largo el proximo capitulo, me disculpo de ante mano que algunas expreciones no sean adecuadas para la epoca pero hare lo posible por cambiarlo. **

** Gracias por segir al tanto de la historia**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui estoy con otro capitulo siento mucho hacerlos esperar, espero les guste este capitulo si por alguna razon no entienden el orde de la historia haganmelo saber para editarlo de modo que sea mas entendible.**

3.

El camino estaba cubierto de nieve, los campos en los que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de cosecha ahora permanecían secos y cubiertos por la nieve que caía. El camión no tenía ninguna protección así que podían sentir el aire frio en sus rostros cansados y llenos de terror.

.-_Te duele mucho_.-Susurraba la chica de cabellera negra y larga

.-_Estaré bien_- Le contestaba tomándola de la mano sin que los guardias lo vieran.-_Rachel se fuerte_.-

.-_Tengo miedo Jessie_.- Confesaba Rachel con un hilo de voz.

Jessie no le contesto quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien que él la protegería pero le era imposible su frustración y su miedo lo volvían loco y débil al mismo tiempo miro su mano que sostenía la de ella y la apretó con fuerza sin lastimarla quería que sintiera su apoyo. Miraba a sus compañeros cansados, hambrientos y con temor los conocía, algunos habían sido compañeros de trabajo cuando el bar aún estaba en funcionamiento, otros habían llegado después en busca de escondite y con ayuda del Señor Han dueño del local y antinazi, los había ayudado arriesgando su vida primero comprándolos como esclavos a los soldados después alojándolos en el escondite que tenía para él y su familia les llevaba comida y noticias del exterior les había dicho que pronto saldrían que había encontrado un lugar donde serían aceptados pero tenían que esperar y lo hicieron el Señor Han los visitaba cada que podía hasta que dejo de ir. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con él habían pasado dos meses sin tener noticias del Señor Han lo más seguro es que ya estuviera muerto o tal vez había logrado escapar.

Volteo a ver a Rachel que había dejado de llorar un poco, se veía tan frágil, cansada, había perdido peso lucia aún más delgada que los demás. Debajo de sus ojos cafés se guardaban unas ojeras de días sin descansar, el polvo le cubría su cara pero no escondía su belleza.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

La música del piano sonaba ambientando a los clientes, el lugar se encontraba lleno como era costumbre en la pista de baile las parejas se divertían con un danzón lento. Mientras que otros tomaban algunas bebidas en la barra del bar o conversaban en las pequeñas mesas alrededor de la pista.

Jessie era un joven pianista su talento lo había llevado a tocar en la radio judía, había sido uno de los más escuchados pero cuando la guerra se inició muchas de las difusoras habían cerrado por ataques de la guerra o sus dueños emigraban a otros sitios más seguros para los judíos.

El Señor Han Amsel lo había contratado para ambientar su bar el cual era de los pocos que estaban intactos gracias a que varios de los soldados les gustaba pasar el rato ahí, el Sr. Amsel no compartía las políticas de Hitler para él la buena música, un buen licor, y grata compañía era suficiente para ser feliz. Y así era su bar, sus clientes fieles eran judíos, polacos, alemanes, y soldados así como también sus trabajadores. Todos eran tratados a la par siempre y cuando no hubiera un tratado que se lo impidiera.

El bar estaba lleno como de costumbre, Jessie había tocado hermosas melodías toda la noche en su piano de cola negro, la gente amaba el sonido que podía crear con sus manos en aquellas teclas, había tocado toda la noche su espalda le dolía de estar sentado en el banquillo se levantó para estirarse un poco. Cuando escucho al Sr. Amsel hablar con aquella señorita que aún se encontraba en el lugar.

.-_Buenas Noches Señorita el bar ya está cerrado,._ .- Dijo el Sr. Amsel a la joven que aún estaba sentada en aquella mesa cercas del piano y que Jessie la había estado viendo desde el instante en que entro y se sentó en aquel lugar. Mira con asombro todo a su alrededor como si quisiera recordar cada detalle del lugar, el tapiz, la luz tenue que salía de los candelabros inclusive veía las mesas vacías de los clientes que minutos antes habían estado ahí.- _¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?.-_

.-_Si, buen señor quisiera hablar con el dueño de este hermoso lugar._-Decía la joven levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa encantadora.

.-_Soy Han Amsel y el dueño del lugar_.-Extendió la mano formalmente el Sr. Amsel presentándose a la joven y saludándola.

.-_Oh es usted una disculpa, mi nombre es Rachel Berry encantada de conocerlo._- Estrechando la mano del Hombre que tenía enfrente de ella, parecía algo serio y formal era alto de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos claros, lucía un traje negro reluciente, en sus adentros Rachel se sintió algo torpe claro que este hombre elegante tenía que ser el dueño.

.-_Mucho gusto Señorita Berry, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_.

.-_Me dijeron que este lugar es el mejor bar de la ciudad, y creo que no estaban equivocados. Excelente pianista_.- Señalo al joven que se encontraba viendo la escena desde su lugar, sin impórtale la cara de extrañes de Jessie continuo.- _Como vera soy una excelente cantante la mejor y quisiera otorgar mi talento a este hermoso bar…. Claro si usted lo permite y desea amm._.- hiso una pausa tomando aire y nerviosamente dijo.-_ Bueno usted sabe si desea contratarme como cantante_.- Termino escondiéndose un poco, como si esperaba que el Sr. Amsel la sacaría a golpes y tirones.

El Sr. Amsel no dijo nada solo se dispuso a verla con claridad llevaba un vestido negro elegante pero poco extravagante, zapatos sencillos, y unas joyas algo gastadas, su pelo era ondulado al hombro, aunque no lucía un peinado o algún prendedor se veía bien cepillado, en su brazo izquierdo se encontraba la estrella del David, que todos los judíos tenían como obligación llevar desde hace unos meses atrás.

.-_Cantante eh!.-_ Expreso el Sr. Amsel después de varios segundos.-_ Vera señorita en estos momentos no estoy en busca de una cantante…_ - Pauso el Sr. Amsel al ver la cara de Rachel que cambiaba de alegría a tristeza, si algo odiaba Sr. Han Amsel era ver tristeza en el rostro de una mujer.

.-_Desacuerdo Señorita, una canción. Como prueba_.-

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como plato de la emoción, después de mucho tiempo por fin volvería a un escenario, tal vez no era como los que estaba acostumbrada pero era un escenario y Rachel Berry había nacido para estar en un escenario.

* * *

><p>.- <em>Escucharon el nuevo decreto.-<em> Decía Pol el cantinero del bar.-_ Salió hoy en el periódico 2, 000 zlotys por familia_.-

.-_¡¿Qué? Pero es muy poco ¿Quién puede sobrevivir con 2,000 zlotys?_ .- Decía Jessie con asombro mientras dejaba su bazo de whisky en la barra y veía la cara de asombro y angustia que Rachel tenia por la noticia.-_ No te preocupes ya nos las arregláremos .-_ Tomaba su mano para animarla un poco.

Los decretos contra los judíos habían estado incrementando y comenzaban hacer más absurdos.

No se permitían judíos o polacos en los parques, Algunos Restaurantes les habían prohibido la entrada, No podían caminar por las aceras, Usar la Estrella de David y ahora cada familia tenía que tener solo 2, 000 zlotys para poder sobrevivir.

.-_Esto no será por mucho una vez que la guerra termine todos volveremos a nuestras vidas.-_ Decía Pol a Jessie y Rachel los cuales solo movieron la cabeza en afirmación pero muy en el fondo los tres sabían que las cosas no mejoraban y el miedo a que algo les pasara los hacia resignarse y a obedecer los decretos empleados por Hitler.

* * *

><p>.-<em>¿Rachel?.<em>-Fue lo primero que pensó Jessie al ver entrar a Rachel por la puerta del bar, se veía como si hubiera tenido una pelea su pelo que siempre lucia bien peinado ahora estaba alborotado y caían sobre su cara, camino lentamente y se dirigió a una mesa más lejana en el rincón del bar. Las persona ahí presente no le pusieron atención y era normal ¿Quién se iba a preocupar por una judía? Pensó Jessie.

Al instante en que Jessie termino la canción pidió a los clientes un minuto de descanso pues sin Rachel ahí había estado tocando toda la noche. Se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia la mesa donde Rachel se encontraba sentada, mientras que unos saxofonistas empezaron a tocar algo lento.

.-_¿Estas bien?_.- Pregunto Jessie preocupado de verla sentada llorando y se abrazaba ella misma. No se había quitado el abrigo aun y su maquillaje se había corrido por toda su cara por las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.- _¿Rachel?_ .- un gran nudo en su estómago se formó al verla ahí destrozada, se acercó un poco más para tocar su hombro pero esta se sobre salto y se alejó un poco dando un grito callado.

.-_Rachel soy yo Jessie no te voy a lastimar_.-

Pero Rachel no le contestaba solo seguía llorando.

* * *

><p>.-<em>Oh estaba tan preocupado por ti, ¿estás bien? Han no me dejo ir a buscarte, estaba tan preocupado.<em>- Decía Jessie mientras la abraza con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse y tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo.

Los días se habían tornado más obscuros muchos judíos habían emigrado a lugares donde estuvieran a salvo de los nazis. Pero Jessie y Rachel no habían logrado salir de la ciudad como lo habían tenido planeado.

.-_Fue muy difícil llegar sin que me vieran pero ya estoy aquí._- Contestaba Rachel algo agitada mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Jessie donde segundos antes le había besado.

.-_La ciudad es un caos, será mejor que nos apresuremos_.- Tomando varias cosas de la mesa entre ellas comida y algunas cobijas el Sr. Amsel los dirigió hacia el escondite detrás de la vitrina donde Pol guardaba las botellas.-_ Aquí estarán a salvo de los soldados estoy seguro que en cuanto estén todos en los Getthos los soldados se irán y poder traerles más comida.-_

_Fin Flashback_

El camión se movió bruscamente al pasar por un camino lleno de pozos y piedras sacando a Jessie de sus pensamientos. Voltio a ver a Rachel habían pasado por muchas cosas pero aún estaban los dos juntos uno a lado del otro no pudo evitar sonreírle y una nostalgia lo invadió por completo o tal vez era miedo de pensar que este era el fin de ambos todos sabían que una vez que entrabas en los Getthos ya jamás salías.

El camino a los Getthos eran largos Hitler los había mandado a hacer en los lugares más lejanos para que los enemigos no los encontraran fácilmente. El camión se detuvo un instante Jessie rápidamente levanto la mirada para ver que como lo sospechaba habían llegado su destino.

El campo está cubierto por una cerca alta de maya de alambre y dentro de él se encontraban dos barracas grandes de madera desgastadas cercadas los judíos dentro de ellas usan una pijama de rayas algunos usaban abrigos delgados y desgastados, lucían cansados, hambrientos, enfermos, tristes, y con miedo. Cercas de las cercas se encontraban varios edificios donde Jessie pudo suponer era donde los soldados dormían y a lo lejos había una casa lucia elegante con dos soldados de guardia en la puerta.

_.-Bajen!_.- Les Grito uno de los soldados y uno a uno fueron bajando a en pujones los fueron formando en una línea algunos eran golpeados mientras que los soldados se reían.

_.-Basta Dejen los aquí. El Teniente decidirá qué hacer con ellos_.- El sargento de cabellos rubios se dirigió hacia la casa los dos soldados lo saludaron formal mente dejándolo pasar.

La casa era de techos altos con candelabros colgados, en centro se encontraban las escaleras largas y grandes que dirigían hacia las habitaciones vacías.

._-¿El teniente está en su oficina?_.- Pregunto el sargento a uno de los cabos que bajaba por las escaleras con varios papeles.

._-Si sargento, está en su despacho.-_

El sargento no dijo nada más y se dirigió al despacho del teniente se arregló su uniforme antes de entrar.

El despacho era alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio lleno de papeles, en la parte izquierda había una pequeña sala frente a una chimenea donde se encontraba sentado bebiendo un whisky

._-Teniente hemos encontrado a los judíos que se encontraban en el bar_.- Decía mientras se acerca lentamente a uno de los sillones.

.- _Esperamos órdenes_… -

.-_Descansé Sargento Evans.-_ Le decía el teniente con una media sonrisa levantándose del sillón.- _Somos amigos desde hace mucho no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo_.- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombre y camino hacia la puerta.

.-_Lo se_.- Respiro profundo relajándose y camino hacia a fuera del despacho siguiendo al Teniente.- Solo trato de no molestarte.-

El teniente solo le sonrió de nuevo.- _Tal vez sea algo… duro algunas veces pero jamás lastimaría a mis amigos o a la gente que me importa._- Los dos se quedaron viendo por un segundo Sam sabía que su teniente tenía una mala fama de las peores pero también sabía que si en este lugar y en esta guerra ese era el teniente.

Los sonidos de varios gritos que venían de afuera de la casa los hiso salir de la casa con mas rapidez, Sam pudo ver a dos de sus soldados sujetando a aquel judío que habían estado golpeando con anterioridad mientras que otro sujetaba a una de las chicas la cual estaba llorando y tratando se zafarse de las manos de aquel soldado que la había tocado inapropiadamente a fuera del bar.

.-_Que sucede?_.- Grito el teniente acercándose rápidamente los soldados se quedaron quietos al igual que los judíos que estaban ahí. El teniente era un hombre alto con una presencia imponente.

_ .-Señor estos bastardos solo están causando problemas._- decía uno de los soldados que sostenía a Jessie que muy apenas podía sostenerse de pie por el golpe en el estómago que le habían dado y le dificultaba respirar.

_.-Suéltenlos.-_ Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente obedecieron dejando caer a Jessie.

_ .-Ponte de pie_.- Se acercó aquel hombre imponente presencia a Jessie el cual lentamente se levantó de su lugar y su mirada fue a dar a Rachel a quien también la habían soltado. –_ Tu acércate_.- Mando el teniente a Rachel quien salto un poco de escucharle gritar.

Rachel se acercó a pasos pequeños a donde el teniente y Jessie estaban parados, mientras caminaba Rachel veía al hombre que no le quitaba la mirada. Era mucho más alto que ella su uniforme diferente era diferente al del Sargento Evans, Su saco era negro de cuello abierto en los solapas se encontraban las signas de la SS su saco era de 3 botones con un cinturón a la cintura en él una funda en donde permanecía su pistola en la parte de arriba Rachel pudo ver sus medallas y el águila nazi que los militares de gran categoría portaban.

._- Camina estúpida.-_ La empujaba el soldado que se encontraba detrás de ella haciéndola caer, Jessie rápidamente se acercó para que aquel soldado la dejara tranquila pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el teniente levantaba del brazo a Rachel y bofeteaba al soldado haciéndolo caer.

._- Lárgate!_ .- Grito el teniente y con fuerza lanzo a Rachel hacia Jessie que seguía mirándolo con furia e impotencia con Rachel en brazos.

_.-Así que ustedes han estado causando problemas?_.- Ninguno de los dos contesto

_.- Cual es tu nombre?_.- Le pregunto a Jessie quien aun sostenía a Rachel que ya había parado de llorar y lo miraba. Jessie tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y que el teniente no notara su angustia

._-cof… cof… Jessie…Jessie St. James._- Dijo con voz grave y directa como si todo aquello que había sufrido nunca hubiera sucedido.

._-Jessie St. James soy el Teniente Finn Hudson…_- Rachel volteo para verlo vez a la cara al escuchar su nombre.

.-_Sargento Evans me quiere explicar cuál es la causa de este alboroto._- Pregunto Finn con su voz tranquila a su amigo y Sargento Sam quien se encontraba detrás de él .- _Al parecer es su mujer.-_ Señalo a Rachel con la mirada.- _Algunos hombre están algo…_-

.-_Su mujer?_.- Lo interrumpió Finn con algo de asombro y volteo a mirar a Rachel la cual bajo su mirada rápidamente.- _Es tu mujer? … Jessie cierto?._- Volvió a dirigirse a Jessie quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

.-_ Es mi prometida.-_ le contesto firmemente y sosteniéndola con más fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.-_Prometida ¿eh?... Un hombre que defiende a su mujer tiene mi admiración_.- Dio unos pasos a hacia sus hombres para que estos escucharan y regresando de frente a la pareja.-_ Me gustaría saber cuál de mis hombres te ataco? así podre hacer algo al respecto_.- Rachel subió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Finn en ella, sabía que decir quien la había atacado seria condenarse, algo en ella quería que aquel desgraciado pagara por lo que le había hecho pero no dijo nada por un segundo los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos como si trataran de descifrar lo que estaban pensado. Rachel no pudo evitar mirar por un segundo al soldado que se encontraba detrás de Sam.

.-_Ya veo… está bien Sargento lleve a al soldado Richard a …_ .- El soldado quien se encontraba detrás de Sam se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre y empezó a gritar al ver que Sam se acercaba con dos de sus compañeros.

.-_Que! Esto es ridículo señor me castigara por esa ramera!_.- Grito con fuerza y alejándose un poco de Sam .-_ Son Estupideces señor! Son ….-_

_ .-Basta!._-Grito Finn haciéndolo callar de inmediato.- _Te atreves a gritarle a tu superior?-_ Continuo Finn volteándose para ver al hombre con más claridad.-_ No vuelvas cuestionar mis órdenes…_-

_.-Pero señor no merezco ser castigado…_- El estallido de la pistola de Finn sobre salto a todos los presentes Richard cayo de inmediato y muriendo a los pocos segundos.

_ .-Llévenselo.._.- Ordeno firmemente Finn a sus hombres aun mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Richard quien era arrastrado por dos de sus compañeros.-

Los demás hombres que se encontraban presenciando la escena se miraban unos a otros todos sabían que el Teniente Hudson podía ser un enemigo mortal si cuestionaban sus órdenes.

.- _así que Jessie St. James que pensabas hacer cuando te libraras de mis hombres?._- Pregunto dirigiéndose de nuevo a Jessie, con una voz tan tranquila como si el incidente del soldado muerto no hubiera ocurrido.

.-_La bahía …_- Jessie se detuvo por un momento está a punto de revelar sus planes a este sujeto que por lo que veía no tenía escrúpulos.-_ La bahía está cerca del bar… pensábamos …. Subir a un barco escondidos en cuanto…. Para ir a …. América…-_

_.-América? ._- Pregunto abiertamente entre risas.-_ Como si fuera tan fácil.-_ Volvió a soltar una carcajada aún más fuerte y sus hombres lo siguieron.

.-_Te diré algo mmmm…. Karofsky cuantos metros calculas de aquí a la entrada? ._-Pregunto Finn a Dave Karofsky su cabo mayor que se encontraba a lado de Sam.

_.-Unos 18 metros señor tal vez mas._- Contesto Karofsky calculando la distancia

._-Muy bien,… Si caminan esos 18 metros sin voltear atrás los dejare ir y nadie los detendrá._- Ambos se asombraron de las palabras del teniente, acaso acaba de decir que les daba su libertad con tan solo caminar sin mirar atrás. Ambos voltearon a ver a los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de Finn.

_.-No los miren a ellos._- Dijo fuertemente Finn volviendo a capturar la atención de la pareja.- _Por encima de mí no hay nadie, si yo digo que podrán irse es porque así será.-_ Volvió a decir con firmeza como si aquel gesto de voltear a ver a sus subordinados lo hubieran ofendido.

_.-Sargento Si yo digo que se pueden ir quien los detendrá?._- Se dirigió a Sam quien rápidamente contesto.- _Nadie mi Teniente usted es la última palabra aquí._

_ .- así que caminaran esos 18 metros a la puerta o los 5 hacia las barracas?.- Señalando las barracas donde sus_ compañeros de viaje ya habían sido enviados.

Jessie miro a Rachel por un momento le tomo su mano con firmeza y se dispuso a caminar con ella de lado.

.-_Espera.._- Grito Finn.- _Caminaran por separado._- Les dijo con una sonrisa sínica pensó Jessie.- _Tu iras al frente y ella te seguirá._- Apunto a Jessie que no lo dejaba de ver mientras que Rachel se aferraba más a su brazo.- _Caminaras de frente sin voltear atrás, si llegas a la puerta los dos podrán irse como ya dije, pero si volteas tan solo un poco ella morirá._

Rachel aguo un grito y apretó con más fuerza la mano que Jessie sostenía.

.- _Que ella vaya al frente_ - Propuso Jessie arriesgando sé de qué la oferta fuera declinada.

_.-Tú no pones las reglas del juego, así que tómenlo o déjenlo.-_ Sonrió de nuevo Finn, mirando a Rachel que no podía creer lo que oía.

.-_ De acuerdo…-_ Jessie volteo a ver y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.-_ Escucha no importa lo que pase solo camina….-_ Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas le dio un abrazo a Jessie quien correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa la voz de Finn los hiso romper el abrazo que duro poco pero Rachel pudo sentir una gran tranquilidad.

_.-Si van a salir háganlo ahora antes de que me arrepienta.-_

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de que Jessie caminar en fila recta hacia la puerta.

Al caminar pudo notar como sus amigos lo observaban con determinación detrás de las cercas trataba de cifrar si alguno podía darle una señal de que Rachel iba detrás de él pero ninguno parecía impórtale o tal vez estaban tan cansados o llenos de miedo que no querían arriesgarse a que los mataran por culpa de dos desconocidos.

La puerta no se encontraba tan lejos cual quiera que portara gran salud ya hubiera llegado, pero Jessie había estado meses sin comer o dormir había recibido varios golpes severos por aquellos soldados que hacía que le costara caminar más deprisa. Aunque al mismo tiempo no quería ir tan rápido por si Rachel lo alcanzaba tal vez podía ser capaz de escucharla al menos sus pisadas. Trato de concentrarse un poco para ver si podía agudizar un poco su oído después de todo tenía un oído muy bueno por ser músico. Pero seguía sin escuchar nada más que sus propias pisadas y varios sonidos naturales. La ansiedad le invadió el cuerpo como una especie de epidemia que crece rápidamente no sabía si Rachel iba detrás de él o si al llegar a la puerta de entrada al campo se encontraría con una Rachel muerta No! Eso no podía suceder sacudió su cabeza un poco para sacar ese horrible pensamiento, pero no dejaba de sentirse agitado por no saber que estaba pasando detrás de él. La cara de varios soldados que lo seguían con la mirada no mostraban más que una risa burlona, tal vez Rachel no lo seguía, tal vez todo esto era un tomadura de pelo por parte del teniente y ambos serian matados al final.

Los pasos que daban eran cada vez más cortos y lentos cada que se acercaba a la puerta como si un imán lo atrajera o como si una gran parte de él no quisiera abandonar el Gettho. Se detuvo un segundo para poder escuchar de nuevo si Rachel iba detrás de él. Pero seguía sin captar sus pasos, levanto su mirada a la puerta donde dos soldados lo miraban atentamente varios paso más y estaría fuera, pero no podía seguir no sin saber si Rachel iba tras de él.

Los pasos de Finn eran fuertes que podía escucharlos cerca de ella. Por un instinto giro un poco la cabeza para voltear a verlo pero se detuvo a tiempo. Finn había dejado en claro que tenían que caminar hacia la salida sin voltear atrás, así que siguió caminando con la mirada fija a la espalda de Jessie que se encontraba a unos metros apartado de ella. A lo lejos Rachel pudo ver como Jessie se paraba en seco y movía su cabeza algo aturdido, Jessie se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta y Rachel no podía entender porque se había detenido el suspiro de Finn la hiso darse cuenta de que Jessie estaba a punto de voltear. Que podía ser tenía muchas ganas de gritarle a Jessie y que supiera que ella iba detrás de él pero al mismo tiempo quería voltear a ver a Finn.

El sonido del disparo la saco de sus pensamientos, Jessie a lo lejos la miraba con asombro llevándose una mano al pecho y cayendo de rodillas. Rachel volteo a ver a Finn quien bajaba el arma lentamente sin quitarle la mirada al cuerpo de Jessie, volviendo a mirar a Jessie en el piso Rachel trato de correr e ir a su lado pero Finn quien se encontraba detrás de ella la detuvo con brusquedad tomándola del brazo por un instante Rachel trato de soltarse sin éxito las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta no la dejaban hablar no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Jessie había volteado y ella aún seguía con vida pero Jessie no. El llanto no se dejó esperar Jessie había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles había sido su mejor amigo y ahora ya no estaba.

_-Buen tiro Señor.-_ Escucho Rachel decir a aquel hombre de nombre Karofsky.-_ Por un momento creí que ese judío lo lograría sabe.-_ Seguía diciendo con una voz divertida Rachel no pudo evitar sentir odio al escuchar hablar de la muerte de Jessie como si fuera un animal al cual hay que cazar.

.-_Levanten el cuerpo._- Ordeno Finn mientras de un jalón hacia caminar a Rachel.-_ Llévela a las barracas sargento._- Soltándola del brazo Finn le dio una última mirada a Rachel que no dejaba de llorar por el odio, la tristeza y el miedo.

.-_Como ordene teniente._- Sam conocía a Finn desde hace tiempo ambos habían pelado juntos en algunas batallas antes de llegar a los campos. Lo consideraba un hermano lo conocía tan bien como para saber que la crueldad de su amigo no tenia limites.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento mucho se que me estoy tardando en publica pero e sufruido un bloque con esta historia que me puse a trabajar en otra :D (la subire en cuanto tenga suficiente materia) en fin espero les guste el capitulo algo corto pero tuve que cortar ciertas cosas pues se me hacia tediosa pues eran historias secundarias asi que tuve que cortarlas para ir la mera mera osea finchel, apartir del proximo capitulo me enfocare en Finn y Rachel. Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal quedo eso ayuda mucho a que siga escribiendo :P.**

4.-

Las baracas eran frías tal y como Rachel se sentía al saber que Jessie había muerto por su culpa, había estado llorando en una de las literas al fondo de la habitación larga de paredes altas tratando de entender todo lo que ocurrió en el campo.

_-Tienes que dejar de llorar.-_ Decía una chica rubia de ojos claros a lado de la litera de Rachel quien había estado llorando sin parar.-_ Si, Sylvester te ve llorar no duraras mucho.-_ Sue Sylvester era la carcelera más malvada que se encontraba en el campo escogía a las mujeres menos maltratadas y las entregaba a los soldados a cambio de dinero. Rachel volteo a ver la cara de la chica con más claridad no parecía judía o polaca al contrario era la chica con el prototipo perfecto que Hitler buscaba. ._-Lamento lo de tu prometido_.- Decía con sinceridad, la chica realmente era bonita a pesar de sus facciones demacradas y delgadez extrema Rachel no entendía como una persona como ella había llegado al infierno al que estaban condenados todos los judíos.

Rachel suspiro un poco para tranquilizar su llanto y hablarle con más claridad a la chica._-Jessie no era mi prometido… bueno….-_ Tosió un poco y volteo a ver hacia la litera que tenía arriba.- _Era mi mejor amigo… el único en realidad…_.- Sonrió un poco al recordar por todo lo bueno y malo que habían pasado.- _a Jessie le gustaba fingir ser mi novio pero… no se… cuando todo esto paso, fue quien estuvo conmigo protegiéndome….-_ Rachel volvió a soltar el llanto.- _en… verdad lo… quería mucho… no debió… morir…-_ Decía entre sollozos. Al recordad como aquel teniente había disparado contra Jessie.- _No puedo creerlo… prometió... cuidarme y ahora… Jessie no está...-_ Volvía a sollozar llevándose las manos a los ojos tratando de reprimir todo aquello que estaba pasando.

.-_El Teniente es un mostro.-_ Volvía a decirle la chica acariciándole el hombro para tranquilizar.-_ Tu prometido... Perdón amigo. El no debió caminar nadie desafía al Teniente Hudson.-_

._-Lo sé pero… lo hiso por mí_ – Rachel reprimió un poco las lágrimas.-…_ lo prometió…_- volvió a soltar el llanto tallándose de nuevo los ojos tratando quitar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

_.-Lo hubiera matado de todas formas_.- Una voz desde la litera de arriba de la chica rubia se escuchó.- _Ese desgraciado solo busca formas "divertidas" de matar a la gente.- _La chica que se encontraba acostada se levantó para sentarse volteando hacia donde estaba Rachel.-_ Mi nombre es Santana y ella es Quinn._

Tranquilizándose un poco Rachel saludos a las dos chicas, que se encontraban frente a ella mirándola con expresión de tristeza y cansancio.

_.-Hace cuanto llevan aquí._- Pregunto Rachel tratando de no sonar descortés, ambas se miraron por un segundo cuando Santana le contesto._-Yo llevo 4 meses Quinn lleva dos._- Volteaba a ver de nuevo a la rubia.

_.-No pareces Judía ni Polaca?..._ – Soltó Rachel viendo con más claridad a Quinn, a pesar de que la habitación era obscura la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas altas y las rendijas de la madera podía ver a la chica de ojos de color.

_.-No lo soy. Soy Alemana Cristina.-_ Bajo la mirada un poco y respiro profundo.- _Mi novio era judío…. Nosotros….-_ Hiso una pausa para volver a tomar aire.- _Mi familia y yo tratamos de esconderlo… funciono por varios meses… pero…_- Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al recordar aquella noche.

**_Flashback_**

_.-Las cosas no están muy bien_.- Decía un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabellos rubios se pasa su mano por la cara tratando de quitarse el sudor .-_ Si nos descubren nos mataran a todos_.- Volvía a decir con tono de nerviosismo combinado de miedo.

_.-Y que podemos hacer? No podemos dejarlo lo mataran_.- La chica tomaba la mano del muchacho de piel a perlada. Quinn sabía que tenían que salir de Alemania pero no podía dejar a Noah Puckerman el chico con el que había con partido parte de su adolescencia y juventud y el cual ama no importara lo que Hitler y sus seguidores decían de ellos. Los Judíos.

_.-Quinn será mejor que huyas una vez que puedes… -_ Puck la tomo una de sus mejillas con su mano la cual estaba algo húmeda pues Quinn había estado llorando desde que su padre les dijo que tenían que irse.- _Escucha si te encuentran conmigo te asesinaran y no puedo permitir eso._-

_.-No te voy a dejar_ .- Volvía a decir con terquedad.- _Tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar?._- Preguntaba la chica entre sollozos

_.-Claro! Claro que lo haría daría mi vida por ti…_- Puck le besaba tiernamente sus manos, Puck la miraba con determinación y a pesar de que Quinn lucia cansada para él ella era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto si moría en ese instante moriría feliz. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla el Sr. Fabrey se encontraba mirándolos con exasperación. Puck sabía que los Fabrey no eran personas malas lo había aceptado desde mucho antes que la guerra y la caza de los judíos empezara pero no aceptaban que por culpa de él Quinn arriesgara su vida para protegerlo.

_.-Haría lo que fuera por protegerte.-_ Decía Puck de nuevo.-_ Es porque eso que te pido que huyas déjame protegerte de la una manera que puedo.-_

Quinn se balanceo para abrazándolo con fuerza y tratando de impregnarse su fragancia quiera llevarse en ella su olor el sentir de sus brazos a su alrededor

._-Te amo… Lo sabe verdad?-_. Le decía al oído mientras le daba pequeños besos en su mejilla

_.-Yo también Te amo a ti, más que cualquier cosa._- Apartándose y sin importarle que el Sr. Fabrey estaba mirándolos beso a Quinn como si dependiera su vida de ese beso.

La noche era fría, con un cielo lleno de estrellas se veía pacifico pero eso era a millones de kilómetros pensó Quinn al estar acostada a mitad de la calle. Sentía como si una antorcha le estuviera quemando una de sus piernas como si todos sus nervios se desgarraban por el impacto de aquel metal caliente la sangre brotaba como un grifo de agua, todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Los soldados habían encontrado en aquella bodega donde se encontraba Puck y varios judíos amigos de los Fabrey habían estado escondiendo.

_.-Salgan todos!_.-Gritaba uno de los uniformados empujando a todos por la puerta con su ametralladora._- Vamos estúpidos!.-_

Puck inmediatamente sostuvo la mano de Quinn quien aún estaba sorprendida no podía creer que lo habían descubierto. Ambos salieron a la intemperie donde los demás soldados los estaban esperando

._-Aquí en fila_.- Gritaba uno de los sargentos de cabellera rubia.- _Y que nadie se muevan._- Volvio a gritar con un movimiento de mano ordeno a varios cabos a vigilar a los prisioneros.

Los civiles se formaron rápidamente sin hacer ni un movimiento, todos habían odio hablar de los campos de concentración que el Sr. Fabrey les había hablado donde ponía a todos los judíos prisioneros.

._- Teniente que hacemos con este?_.- Preguntaba un soldado moviendo hacia enfrente a un chico en silla de ruedas, no parecía Judío.-

_.-Cual es tu nombre?_.-Pregunto Finn al chico sentado en aquella silla, Quinn los veía desde su lugar al lado de Puck tratando de no llamar la atención.

_.-Artie Abrams Señor._- Contesto el chico con voz quebrada.

Finn sacó la pistola de su funda haciendo que las mujeres que se encontraban ahí dieran un grito ahogado.-_ Voy a contar hasta 5 ._- Decía con voz angelical y una sonrisa dulce.- _Si te levantas de la silla te dejo ir._- Levantando la pistola y apuntando hacia la cara de Artie.- _Si no lo logras te matare_.- Terminaba de decir, alejándose un poco para tener distancia entre él y Artie

Empezó a contar con voz fuerte, .-_UNO._- Artie no sabía que hacer volteaba a ver a sus compañeros de refugio pero nadie lo ayudaba –_ DOS-_ volvió a gritar Finn, Quinn solo podía ver la cara pálida de Artie .-_ Señor sufro de parálisis!_- Decía Artie mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – _Solo tienes que pararte…_-Contesto Finn-.. _TRES_ – Los llantos de las mujeres y hombres que se encontraban viendo la escena no se dejaron esperar, Quinn se aferraba cada vez mas a la mano de Puck quien Veía con Rabia la escena, -_ CUATRO-_ Artie se esforzaba a levantarse, apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de la silla y se empujaba hacia arriba pero no lograba sostenerse, lo volvía intentar y volvía a caer.

A lo lejos Quinn podía escuchar la voz suplicante de Artie _"por favor" "por favor"_… movía su cabeza en forma de negación y volvía a decir _"por favor"_ las lágrimas no dejaban de caer cada vez que caía en el asiento. Quinn escucho la voz de Finn decir _–CINCO-_ y en seguida el estallido de una pistola el golpeteo del cuerpo de Artie cayendo de golpe en la silla y el grito agudo de los presentes.

.-E_so fue divertido.-_ Volteando hacia Sam que lo miraba desde detrás asistiendo con la cabeza en aprobación.

_.-Muy bien…_.- Moviéndose hacia los prisioneros .- _No contábamos con tantos de ustedes, asi que haremos esto…_- Los miraba con mucha atención a algunos les sonreía y los saludaba con una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

.- _Sargento escoja a 4 de sus mejores hombres._- Le gritaba a Sam quien sin cuestionarlo siguió la orden mientras que Finn seguía caminando y viendo a los prisioneros hasta que paro en seco frente a la rubia que rápidamente solto la mano de Puck.

._-No eres judía?_.- La pregunta saco a Quinn del shock volteando sus ojos hacia el hombre alto que se encontraba delante de ella mirándola.

_.-No señor.-_ Contesto Quinn

Finn solo la siguió mirando por un segundo como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor la mira profundamente hacia los ojos y ella lo miraba a él con temor. Sonriendo un poco aparto su mirada solo para sorprender a Puck mirándolos.

._-Señor quiere que los forme_.- Pregunto Sam el cual se encontraba con 3 soldado preparando sus armas.

_.-Sargento prepáralos…. Haremos esto interesante._- Se alejaba de los civiles para colocarse entre los soldados que ya estaban listos para disparar. –…_ vamos corran si logran cruzar la calle bueno digamos que no morirán_.- Termino con una sonrisa.

Puck sostuvo la mano de Quinn jalándola mientras que corrían lo más rápido que podían, Los disparos no se dejaron esperar y los prisioneros caían uno por uno. Algunos caían sin morí y trataban de seguir corriendo pero los soldados eran los mejores en tirar desde lejos y los mataban antes de que pudieran volverse a levantar o siquiera arrastrase.

.-_Quinn Vamos tienes que correr._- Le decía Puck mientras la jalaba para que corriera más deprisa.

.-_Mi padre Noah no lo veo_.- El Sr. Fabrey había sido de los primeros que habían asesinado y quedado atrás.- _Mi padre_.- Volvía a repetir.

_.-Quinn solo somos tu y yo…. Tienes que Correr ya casi llegamos.-_ La voz se le entre cortaba por la falta de aire pero no podía detenerse no ahora no cuando faltaba tan poco, tomando todas sus fuerzas las pocas que aún le quedaban. Tomo con Fuerza la mano de Quinn acercándola hacia el y dándole un empujón para que pudiera llegar al otro lado de la calle.

Quinn sintió como la fuerza de puck le lastimaban la mano y como la impulsaba hacia delante de èl, pasando por un lado pudo oler el aroma de Puck combinado con el viento frio Quinn siguió corriendo mientras que los disparos cada vez eran menos tal vez habían logrado correr tan lejos que aquellos soldados ya no los podían alcanzar, Quinn volteo para ver si Puck aún seguía de tras de ella.

Al voltear sintió como su pierna era desgarrada por un metal caliente y caía al instante. Mientras caía pudo ver a pocos pasos de ella el cuerpo sin vida de Puck acostado boca abajo en un charco que parecía sangre, Quinn cayó al suelo cuando el segundo disparo sonó.

_.-Fallaste idiota!_.- Escucho la voz de Finn que se acercaba junto con otra persona. Quinn no sabía que hacer su padre había muerto, Puck había muerto y ahora ella moriría tal vez eso era lo mejor así pudriera estar con Puck en el otro mundo y lejos de las atrocidades de la guerra. Si, tal vez era mejor moriría pensó Quinn mientras veía como el cielo está lleno de estrellas y escuchaba las botas de Finn y su compañero acercarse a ella para darle el ultimo tiro.

._-Aun sigue con vida._- De claro Sam que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de Quinn.

_.-y que esperas.-_ Le contesto Finn acercándole la pisto que llevaba en su mano.- _Vamos hace frio y quiero irme_.-

_.-Teniente….._- Sam volteo a ver a Finn.- No es judía.- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sam.

.-_Se revolcaba con un Judío.-_ Contesto Finn dando un suspiro y viendo a Quinn tirada con los ojos hacia la nada

_.- Súbela al camión y vámonos.-_

__**Que tal les parecio? :) dejen sus comentarios. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, me alegra saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior la historia de Quinn y Puck era totalmente diferente en un inicio pero cuando llegue a ella cambio radicalmente en fin a veces las historias se escriben por si solas. **

**Despues de 4 capitulos empieza la historia de Finn y Rachel. Espero les guste y me dejen algunos Reviews que bien suben la autoestima y las ganas de escribir :)**

**Recien terminado aqui les va el capitulo 5. **

5.-

El tocadiscos había dejado de tocar ya hace varios minutos, la habitación se encontraba alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea y la pequeña lámpara iluminaba el escritorio cubiertos de papeles. El teniente Hudson miraba por la ventana caer los pequeños cubos de nieve que habían empezado a caer esa noche llenando los techos de las barracas de los prisioneros.

El tocar de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos giro en sus pies y camino hasta el escrito no sin antes dar la orden de entrar a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

._-Señor lamento interrumpirlo.-_ El sargento Evans entro a la oficina dirigiéndose al escritorio donde se encontraba Finn.-_ Traigo los papeles para que sean firmados. –_ Le entrego los papeles y espero a que se los devolviera.

.-Descanse sargento..- Tomo los papeles y con una señal le indico la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba una botella de whisky y dos vasos._- Sírvame uno... y toma uno para ti_.-

Dejo los papeles a un lado y siguió escribiendo en el pequeño cuadernillo mientras Sam servía los tragos que había pedido el teniente. Cuando se volvía de nuevo de frente a Finn esté cerro el cuadernillo, dejando de lado la pluma y guardándolo en uno de los cajones bajo llave, se levantó de la silla tomo el vaso de whisky de la mano de Sam y camino a los pequeños sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea seguido por Sam.

.-_No es el mejor Whisky pero .-_ Finn dio un sorbo a su bebida.- _Tiene el mismo efecto.- _Sonrió un poco y miro al fuego.

.-_Cual es la ocasión?.-_ Pregunto Sam algo temeroso y viendo a su amigo que se encontraba extraño.

.-…_ Qué ocurre cuando la nieve se derrite?.-_ Pregunto Finn aun sin despejar su mirada de la chimenea.

.-_Quiere decir que la primavera está por llegar señor._- Contesto Sam dando un trago más a su bebida.

.-_Yo creo que solo se convierte en agua.._- Volvió a decir pero esta vez miro a Sam quien lo miraba sin saber que le sucedía.- _Dicen que el agua es símbolo de pureza... ¿así lo cree usted sargento? ¿Cree que cuando la nieve se derrita el agua será pura?_.-

._-No lo sé,….En realidad no lo entiendo señor? Habla usted de la guerra o.._.-

Finn sonrió un poco e interrumpiéndolo siguió hablando.- _No necesitas entenderme Sam._- Se levantó y se dirigió a servirse otro trago.- _Solo necesito que alguien me escuche…._ _Y prácticamente eres mi único amigo aqu_í.- Se encamino al escritorio dejando el vaso con whisky en él y tomo los papeles que Sam le había dado minutos atrás.-_ Al menos así te considero Sam.-_

Sam se levantó y camino hacia Finn .-_Y lo soy. Finn soy tu amigo …_.- Tomo aire por un momento desde que existía el rango entre ellos Sam no quiera faltar a ese rango pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento, sentía la necesidad de estar ahí con Finn con su amigo y no con su superior .-_ Finn no trates de cargar con todo tu solo …_ .- Sam se detuvo cuando Finn le puso los papeles frente a èl .-_Aquí tiene sargento_.- Fue lo único que dijo para caminar de nuevo al tocadiscos que había estado girando sin emitir ningún sonido._-Cierre la puerta al salir.-_

.-_Si Teniente.- _lo miro por un segundo antes de salir. Conocía Finn y sabía que esa conversación significaba más de lo que él trataba de dar a entender, Finn era un hombre comprometido a su trabajo leal al partido y a sus hombres, no era común verlo quebrarse ante alguien aun que hubiera sido por un segundo.

El callejón era obscuro y solitario periódicos viejos adornaban el pavimento. La luz que salía de la puerta que acaba de abrirse del bar reflejado en las paredes daban vista a los poster viejos del partido Nazi.

_.-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe.-_

_.-Estaré bien no está muy lejos.-_ Rachel le dedico una sonrisa a Jessie que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, listo para entrar y seguir con el entretenimiento.-_ Mejor me voy, no quiero que se haga más tarde.-_

Dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla Rachel camino hacia la calle, Jessie la siguió con la mira hasta que la perdió de vista y entro de nuevo al bar.

Normalmente Jessie acompañaba a Rachel a su casa pues los días y las noches para los judíos eran de vida o muerte. Rachel camino hasta la acera cerrándose el abrigo y acomodándose la estrella de David que la había quitado del abrigo para ponérsela en su muñeca mientras cantaba. Caminando viendo el pequeño trozo de tela y ajustándola tropezó con un hombre que salida del bar en ese momento.

_.-Disculpe señorita._- Rachel volteo rápidamente hacia la persona algo asustada.- _No era mi intención asustarla._- Le sonrió el chico, Rachel jamás había una sonrisa como la de aquel chico alto aun y en tiempos de guerra y depresión el joven portaba una cálida sonrisa la más bella pensó Rachel.

.-_… lo siento, no lo vi._- Le contesto torpemente y sonriendo al caballero que seguía mirándola con aquella sonrisa encantadora.- _perdóneme usted señor, Salí muy deprisa que no me fije por donde iba fue un torpe descuido_.- contesto Rachel, el hombre se le quedo viendo algo tranquilo, parecía hombre de dinero pensó Rachel traía un abrigo corto negro al igual que su pantalón y botas, era muy alto aun que todos eran altos a lado de ella.

.-_Creo que será mejor que me vaya_.- Volvió a hablar Rachel y camino hacia su dirección cuando el caballero de cabellos obscuros volvió a hablar.

.-_Le parece bien si le invito un trago?_.- Pregunto el rápidamente colocándose frente a Rachel, como si tratara de impedirle su camino.-

.- _Se lo agradezco mucho pero creo que será imposible_.- Los judíos no eran bien recibidos en restaurantes o bares que no fueran especiales para ellos. Por lo cual a pesar del deseo de Rachel por conocer al hombre que se encontrar frente a ella tuvo que rechazarlo.

._-Usted no bebe?._- Pregunto inocentemente.- _Podemos beber un te si le apetece mejor aquí cercas hay un lugar donde podremos tomarlo._- Rachel no sabía si el sujeto hablaba en serio o solo le estaba jugando una jugarreta que terminaría muy mal para ella.

.-_La bebida no es el problema señor_..- bajando la cabeza por un segundo continuo tímidamente.- _Soy Judía_.- Rachel le mostro su brazo para que viera el pedazo de tela que llevaba .-_ Los Judíos no beben?_ .- contesto el sin prestar atencion en su brazo.- _No quiero problemas señor._- continuo Rachel.

_.-Problemas?._- Pregunto algo consternado.-_ Le prometo que nadie nos molestara.-_ Se hiso a un lado para que Rachel caminara. Aun no estando convencida volteo un poco hacia el bar no había nadie cercas ni siquiera Roy el chico que limpiaba los zapatos a los clientes por una moneda._- Descuide no le haré daño.-_ Le sonrió de nuevo el caballero y Rachel no tuvo otra opción que caminar a su lado.

A paso que daban Rachel miraba a todos lados, si un soldado o un miembro de la Gestapo la veía con este hombre en la acera seria detenida, tenia tanto miedo como curiosidad por el hombre que caminaba a su lado que no le importaba la baja temperatura, hacia tanto frio que no podía sentir sus manos las cuales frotaba sin parar.

.-_Hace frio_.- So no la voz del hombre castaño.- _Yo vengo del campo ahí los días son cálidos y las noches frescas a mi madre le justaba cenar en el cobertizo de la casa._- Rachel volteo a verlo, sonreía un poco y miraba hacia el cielo, como si tratara de ver sus recuerdos en las estrellas.

._-Se escucha agradable._- Le dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirarlo no sabía por qué pero aquella sonrisa la tenía cautivada, no sabía si era la honestidad de su sonrisa o la melancolía de sus ojos lo cual le atraían a él.

_.-Sabe, soy un gran admirador suyo_.- Contesto cambiando el tema y volteando a verla con gran admiración._- Jamás había escuchado a alguien con tan magistral voz.-_

Rachel se ruborizo un poco al escuchar aquel cumplido, había escuchado antes gente que la alagaba por su voz pero jamás siempre era gente cercana a ella amigos o familiares, nunca un extraño y sobre todo este extraño que arriesgaba mucho caminando con ella a lado.

._-Gracias.-_ Fue lo único que contesto.

_.-Oh! Casi lo olvido_.- Rachel se sobre salto un poco.- _Me podría dar su nombre, quisiera saber cómo llamar a quien porta tan maravillosa voz.-_ Le dio una media sonrisa y la miro fijamente esperando escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer que lo había cautivado.

_.-Rachel Berry mucho gusto_.- Le dio la mano para saludarlo. El hombre tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la parte superior de ella.- Y a uste de que forma lo llamare?.-

_.- Llamarme Finn como lo hace mi madre.-_ Ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos por un segundo sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir más el puro hecho de sostener la mano de uno con el otro era suficiente, cuando Finn la soltó sin decir nada siguió caminando en silencio a lado de Rachel.

Caminaron otro tramo más en silencio solo con el sonido del viento y los tacones de Rachel al pisar el concreto.

_.- Bueno ya llegamos.-_ Rachel miro el lugar era una casita pequeña tenía una pequeña sombrilla que usaban como techo en donde Rachel supuso habían estado unas mesas y sillas que ya no estaban. Adentro del local se encontraban las luces apagadas y en la puerta se encontraban dos letreros uno de ellos decía en letras azules _"Cerrado"_ y otro pequeño en letras negras _"No Judíos Ni Polacos"_ Rachel desvió la mirada rápidamente para que Finn no notara la rabia y tristeza al ver ese clase de anuncio aun que ya había pasado tiempo aún seguía sin aceptar esa clase de racismo e injusticia.

_.-Parece que el té será en otra ocasión._- Se quedó parado uno segundos como si buscara otro lugar a donde ir pero todo estaba ya cerrado pues ya pasaban de las nueve.-_ Le importa si la acompaño a su casa.?._- Pregunto tímidamente.

Rachel no sabía que decir, había sido una fortuna que Finn no resultara una persona mala que tratara de hacerle daño pero aun así no confiaba en él.

._-Entiendo.-_ Dijo tristemente.-_ Fue una noche agradable, espero verla de nuevo_.- Finn extendió su mano para despedirse de Rachel que lo seguía mirando.

_.-Seria un placer si me acompañara.-_ Al instante que Rachel escucho sus propias palabras sabía que estaba cometiendo un error pero por alguna razón, este hombre de altura prominente y sonrisa encantadora le transmitía seguridad y confianza.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios Finn asintió con su cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

_.-Esta lejos su casa.-_ Pregunto Finn acasos de unos segundos.- _Quisiera saber que tanto tiempo nos pueda llevar._- Volteo a ver a Rachel que le dirijo una mirada confundida. –_ No es que me moleste… es … solo que emm…._- Soltó una carcajada rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

._-Sabe soy algo torpe cuando hablo con chicas_.- Confeso, algo ruborizado.-_ Mi madre cree que es lindo, ja... pero que puede saber ella los padres siempre ven lo mejor en sus hijos aun y cuando hacen estupideces_.- Rachel solo sonrió le gusta oír su voz y estaba de acuerdo con su madre era lindo el cómo se ruborizaba cuando trataba de hablar con ella. Especialmente cuando ella no era más que una pobre judía que muy apenas podía sobrevivir.

._-Disculpe mi vulgar vocabulario, a veces olvido que me encentro frente a una señorita cuando hablo_.-

_.-Estoy acostumbrada.-_

Siguieron caminando por otro momento a solas cuando por fin Rachel pudo ver el edificio desgastado donde se encontraba su departamento. Al llegar ambos se quedaron en silencio en el umbral del edificio ninguno de los dos quería despedirse pero ninguno de los dos decía algo.

Una ráfaga de aire frio sacudió a ambos, era congelante estar ahí afuera Rachel portaba un delgado abrigo y el frio le calaba hasta los huesos, pero al mismo tiempo estar con Finn aunque ninguno de los dos hablara la hacía sentir bien algo que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir.

_.-Sera mejor..-_ Finn la interrumpió tomando sus labios por sorpresa, sus corazones latían rápidamente al sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Eran dulces y suaves la tomo con ternura de la mejilla y dio un segundo beso antes de separándose lentamente. Ambos se encontraron de nuevo al abrir los ojos segundo después ruborizados sonrieron nerviosamente.

._- Lo siento_.- Declaro Finn rápidamente.- _Pero no me pude evitarlo_.- Bajo la mirada como niño castigado.

._-Creo que ya no siento el Frio_.- Contesto Rachel tratando de buscar la mirada de Finn. Quien rápidamente se sacó el abrigo que traía puesto para ponérselo a Rachel por los hombros.

.-_Oh no no no no ya estoy en casa no es necesario…_-

_.-Mi abrigo la calentara.-_ Mientras le colocaba el abrigo a Rachel quien podía oler y sentir la fragancia y el calor de Finn quedo perpleja, al ver a Finn sin su abrigo negro corto el cual a ella le quedaba largo. Finn portaba un saco negro, algunas medallas, un cinturón y una pistola. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Rachel era la cintilla de color rojo que llevaba en su brazo.

._-Eres un soldado?_.- Pregunto Rachel asustada, Finn bajo su mirada para ver su uniforme reluciente y volvió a verla con mirada alarmante.

_.-Sargento de hecho_.- Rachel no sabía qué hacer, frente a ella se encontraba su sentencia de muerte, ningún nazi era capaz de dejar a un judío con vida ¿Pero y el Beso? Pensó ¿Acaso era una nueva estrategia de los nazi para capturar a las jóvenes judías como ella? No el beso había sido real lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón que aun latía fuerte pero ya no sabía si era por el beso o por el hecho que era un nazi quien se encontraba frente a ella. Rachel peleaba contra sus pensamientos, por una parte quería correr por otra quería abofetearlo pero también tenía miedo de que pudiera pasar.

_.-Lamento no a verlo mencionado_.- Escucho a Finn decir con voz tranquila.-_ No quería arruinarlo, en verdad me gusta._- Finn la miraba esperando a que le contestara. Pero sabía que era natural que le tuviera miedo._- Puede hablarme no le hace daño, lo prometo.-_

Rachel lo miro pensativamente, en sus ojos veía la sinceridad que había visto segundos atrás cuando se dieron el beso pero en su ropa veía la sangre de muchos derramada de muchos amigos y familiares.

._- Mi padre me decía que en lugar de sospechar de la gente. Mejor que le creyera…-_ Dijo Rachel aun mirándolo

._-Su padre es un hombre sabio_.-

._-Murió a manos de los soldados por tratar de ayudar un niño alemán que se había caído de un árbol.-_ Confeso Rachel tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar a su padre quien siempre había sido optimista y que la guerra les traería a ellos algo de paz al final.

Finn no contesto nada solo bajo la mirada, como podía verla a los ojos después de que su padre había muerto a manos del partido que él servía y amaba, pero con Rachel sus votos hacia el uniforme desaparecían y odiaba el saber que ella no lo aceptaría pues él era parte de su sufrimiento.- _Soy Leal a mi partido, tal vez no soy perfecto.- Por fin dijo y retomando la atención de Rachel._-_ Pero algún día voy a ser capaz de pararme y caminar por mi propia cuanta, Sin herir a nadie y sin ser una carga._- Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de Rachel.-_ Mis sentimiento hacia usted es traición a mis ideologías, pero no a mi corazón el cual aún late fuerte por usted_.-

Tomando la mano de Rachel la coloco en su pecho.- _Si no cree en mis palabras crea en mi corazón._- Rachel miro su mano que sentía aquella medalla en forma de águila con el símbolo nazi debajo de ella. Pero detrás da la medalla sentía un palpitar brusco, como si el corazón quisiera salirse del pecho, se sentía tan fuerte que solo el corazón de ella podía distraerla de sentir el latir de Finn. Tal vez era un error, tal vez habia sufrido tanto que sentir la calidez del beso de Finn no la hacian pensar con claridad pero algo en su corazon le decia que aquel militar de ojos claros y sonrisa angelical estaba siendo honesto con ella y sus sentimientos. Rachel dio un suspiro para después levantar su mirada y encontrar son los ojos miel de Finn.

._- Si alguien te hiere_.- Le respondió con una triste sonrisa.- _Siempre habrá alguien capaz de sanar esas heridas._- Eso le basto a Finn para soltar su mano y tomarla con ambos brazos en un abrazo.

Un grito resonante saco a Rachel de su sueño, levantándose rápidamente vio a Quinn parada enseguida de su cama junto con varias chicas que no conocían. Todas vean por las pequeñas rendijas de las paredes de la barca.

_.-Que sucede?._- Pregunto Rachel a Quinn quien le hiso un sonido de silencio y un ademan que le decía mirara por la pared.

Rachel se acomodó rápidamente en su cama, y puso un ojo en una de las rendijas de tras de ellas se veía el patio cubierto de nieve varios soldados corrían hacia las rejas, mientras que otros traían arrastras a dos hombres poniéndolos de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza y esperando a que los otros soldados trajeran al otro que había alcanzado a saltar la cerca.

_.-Intentaban escaparse?_.-Pregunto de nuevo Rachel solo para volver se callada.-_Lo siento_.- contesto en un susurro y volvió a ver por la rendijilla.

Los soldados estaban apuntando a los dos hombres que se encontraban de rodillas, junto a los soldados Rachel alcanzo a distinguir al Sargento Evans que hablaba con los prisioneros caminaba de un lado a otro, sus movimientos eran exagerados sus gritos se alcanzaban a oír pero Rachel no podía distinguir lo que decían, después de segundos los soldados empezaron a golpear a los dos hombres delgados la sangre les brotaba rápidamente Rachel trataba de desviar la mirada de cerrar los ojos pero una extraña curiosidad la invadía y no podía dejar de ver la escena con rabia. A los pocos minutos la rabia de Rachel desapareció al ver a Finn caminar hacia donde estaban los hombres golpeados. Rachel vio como Finn y el Sargento Evans discutían sobre algo después el Sargento Evans sacaba su pistola disparando a uno de los hombre en una pierna haciéndolo gritar, mientras que Finn disparaba al otro dejándolo muerto al instante, vio como daba una orden y dos de los soldados arrastraron al hombre herido hacia una pequeña casa, mientras que Finn y el Sargento Evans caminaban de regreso a lo lejos se escucharon varios disparos.

Las mujeres de la barraca no tardaron en susurra lo que había pasado mientras se dirigían a la cama algunas lloraban otras se preguntaban si los soldados habían descubierto por donde se habían fugado. Pero Rachel solo tenía en su mente a Finn.

Bueno que les parecio?

:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Que tal ya vengo con otro capitulo...  
><strong>

**Siento mucho la espera pero tuve muchos problemas en escribir este capitulo en especial pues no me terminaba de convencer y lo editaba a cada rato. Para mi suerte mis computadoras (las de escitorio y labtop) se me descompucieron y no podia subir el capitulo puras tragedias conmigo. En fin espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios... que me inspiran a seguir la historia :D**

* * *

><p>6.-<p>

El camino hasta la mansión le pareció eterno, mientras caminaba por en medio del campo junto al Sargento Evans pudo ver a lo lejos a los hombre que se encontraban trabajando muchos apenas podían cargar las carretas con piedras se veían enfermos y cansados. Su atención se detuvo en uno de ellos que cayó de rodillas dejando caer un costal que llevaba cargado, al momento que sus compañeros cercanos trataron de ayudarlo dos soldados inmediatamente alejaron a los dos prisioneros de pie y comenzaron a golpear al hombre que aún no podía levantarse.

_.-Sigue caminando.-_ Escucho Rachel y volteo a ver al Sargento Evans. De cercas no parecía tan malo sus ojos eran claros con labios grandes y rosados su piel era tan blanca como la nieve que caía y sus cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol que tenía mucho que estaba oculto debajo de las nubes. Sus facciones no parecían rudas al contrario parecía que tenía un noble corazón pensó Rachel, la cual rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para sacer esa idea de su mente. Tenía que dejar de pensar que la gente buena existía ya había cometido ese error en confiar en Finn y todo había salido mal. Jessie había muerto y ella se encontraba en el peor lugar del mundo.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente del Sargento Evans y miro hacia la gran puerta de madera soldados salían y entraban tan deprisa que no podía verlos con claridad solo los que se encontraban en ambos lados de la puerta. De modo discreto Rachel volteo a verlos, ambos eran jóvenes nomas de 20 años de piel clara y cabellos obscuros uno miraba hacia las barracas mientras el otro escribía algo en el cuadernillo que llevaba, saludaron al Sargento Evans en cuanto lo vieron dejándolo pasar a él y a Rachel a quien siguieron con la mirada hacia dentro.

_.-Espera aquí.-_ Le dijo el Sargento Evans con voz seca y subió por las escaleras sin prestar atención a los presentes, Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza y espero cercas de las escaleras sin llamar la atención, las personas caminaban deprisa hablaban de las raciones de comida de las enfermedades ninguno había notado la presencia de aquella judía con ropas desgastadas cara sucia que observaba cuidadosamente su alrededor.

La casa era enorme de techos altos los candelabros colgaban de ellos y las escaleras de mármol largas se encontraban en medio de la casa, a ambos lados de las habitaciones se encontraban llenas de uniformados organizando papelería había muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas polvorientas en las paredes se encontraban decoradas con cuadros viejos o al menos esa impresión daban.

_.-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?.-_ Rachel se sobre salto al oír la voz gruesa que se encontraba atrás de ella. Lentamente se volteo y vio el uniforme gris parecido al que había visto en el Sargento Evans.

_.-Te hice una pregunta.-_ Volvió a preguntar el Sargento Karofsky un hombre robusto, alto y de semblante rudo a su lado había dos soldados más que la veían de arriba abajo. Rachel no respondió.

Uno de sus hombres la tomo por el brazo bruscamente y la abofeteo haciéndola caer instantáneamente.

_.-Que sucede?.- _Escucho Rachel una voz familiar que bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente junto con el Sargento Evans.- _Sargento?._

_.-El Sargento Karofsky.-_

_.-No te pregunte a ti, levántala_.- El cavo con mirada disgustan te la tomo de nuevo del brazo y la levanto con brusquedad, Rachel soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir los dedos incrustados con fuerza del hombre.

_.-Sargento Evans llévela a mi oficina.-_ Ordeno Finn sin prestar atención a Rachel el cual camino pasando de lado y siguiendo al Sargento Evans, no quería estar ningún segundo más a lado de Karofsky quien la miraba con ira junto con sus dos acompañantes.

_.-El tipo que mate antes cuando llegaron hablo sobre escaparse…_- Dijo Finn mientras veía de reojo a Rachel subir las escaleras.- _Ella sabe algo, estoy seguro que si hablo con ella me podrá dar información valiosa.- Karofsky lo vio con mucha atención.-_ La confianza es fundamental cuando tratas con el enemigo, si gano su confianza tendré lo que quiero.- Finn le dio una media sonrisa y dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su brazo- _De hecho me ha facilitado las cosas Sargento.-_

_.-Señor?._- Pregunto Karofsky sin entender a su oficial al mando.

_.-Bueno de hecho.-_ Volteo Finn a ver al cabo que había abofeteado a Rachel.-_ Bueno usted cabo fue quien me ayudo._- El hombre salto en sus talones cuando vio al Teniente dirigirse a él y después volteo a ver de nuevo a su Sargento.- _Cuando se sienten amenazados es más fácil negociar. .. Sabe escoger muy bien a sus hombres sargento.-_

.-_ Gracias Señor, el cabo Ford es muy buen soldado ágil en batallas y buen estratega_.- Contesto Karofsky dejando a un lado la tensión que sentía cada vez que el Teniente Hudson estaba frente a él.

Finn solo les sonrió de nuevo y volteo en sus talones para subir a su oficina_.- Sabe hombres como usted hacen falta en el campo de batalla._- Dijo Finn volteándose al cabo que lo miraba sin comprender.-_ Sargento, que recoja sus cosas y vaya directo al primer campo que encuentre será un honor enviarles un hombre con tan gran pasión.-_

Ambos hombres se voltearon tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, el cabo Paul Ford había sido compañero de Karofsky durante toda la guerra y cuando Dave había sido nombrado Sargento Ford se convirtió en su mano derecha.

_.-Señor es un honor servir a mi país en el campo, pero…-_ Ford no sabía cómo hablar con el Teniente sin que este lo nombrar cobarde o traidor o lo matara por no servir a su país.

_.-Me gustaría que lo reconsiderara Señor, El Cabo Ford ha sido mi mano derecha por mucho tiempo.-_ Interrumpió Karofsky a su compañero.-_ Él fue quien atrapo al sujeto que se escapó la noche anterior._

Finn los veía desde las escaleras con semblante obscuro.- _Esta cuestionando una orden?-_ Dijo el Teniente bajando un escalón y acercándose hacia ellos

_.-No! -_ Los dos dijeron en unísono recordando la última vez que alguien lo habían cuestionado termino con una bala en su pecho.-

._-Bien… Diga que lo envía el Teniente Hudson…. Y Sargento empieza a reunir a sus hombres si la mujer habla usted será a quien envié_.-

Karofsky se enderezo un poco más de orgullo, pues desde que había sido enviado a ese lugar jamás había logrado salir en busca de judíos, siempre era el Sargento Evans quien tenía esa orden.

.-_Enseguida señor._- Contesto con entusiasmo olvidando a Ford quien lo veía sorprendido y tratando de pedir ayuda para no ser enviado a la batalla.

Rachel entro a la oficina lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el gran escritorio lleno de papeles, la luz entraba por las dos grandes ventanas que se encontraban a un lado del escritorio, Rachel pensó que desde aquellas ventanas se podía ver todo el campo con sus barracas, entre ambas ventanas se encontraba un tocadiscos gastado. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña sala con tres sillones una mesa para el café y una chimenea que la cual el fuego bailaba sobre los troncos, todo lucia polvoriento y gastado.

.-Espera aquí el Teniente no tardara.- Escucho a Sam detrás de ella, sin pronunciar una palabra Rachel simplemente movió su cabeza en modo afirmativo.

Dentro de pocos minutos se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose a la oficina. Finn entro pasando de lado a Rachel quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta tenerlo frente a ella al otro lado del escritorio.

.-_Sargento dele esto al cabo Ford.-_ Dijo Finn entregándole un pedazo de papel a Sam.- _Y encargase de que llegue a su destino._

._- Si Señor._- Sam tomo el papel de inmediato y le echó un vistazo antes de salir.- _Señor… Ford es uno de nuestros mejores hombres._- Comento Sam sin entender lo que pasaba.

_.-Si…- _Contesto Finn escribiendo en la pequeña libreta.- Hombres como él ayudaran a ganar la guerra.- _Termino volteando a ver a Sam quien lo veía perplejo._

.-_Pero.._.-

.-_Haga lo que le digo Sargento!.-_ Mando Finn haciendo saltar a Rachel quien escuchaba la escena sin ser tomada en cuenta.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta para seguir la orden de su amigo, al salir tropezó con un chico delgado quien llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera con café.

.-_Lo siento señor.-_ Dijo el chico con voz fina.

Sam no contesto solo vio al chico movió un poco su cabeza como diciendo "_está bien"_ y salió de la oficina.

El joven que entro algo aturdido, llevaba un uniforme diferente a los demás, en su brazo traía la bandilla de los nazis su pelo era corto y bien peinado su rosto era pálido y delgado. Paso en seguida de Rachel quien lo miraba de reojo, el chico le mando una sonrisa y acomodo la bandeja en la mesita frente a la chimenea.

.- _Deja ahí y retírate…_- Dijo Finn cerrando el cuadernillo en el que escribía y camino hacia la puerta esperando a que el chico pálido saliera de la habitación. El cual rápidamente camino hacia la puerta hiso una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salió.

.-_ Kurt… Espera aquí y que nadie entre… -_ Dijo Finn en susurro a Kurt quien lo miro un segundo sin entender.- _Voy a necesitar quien la envié de regreso.-_ Volvió a hablar Finn al notar la expresión de Kurt.

.-_Está bien.-_ Contesto Kurt con su voz fina y camino unos pasos hacia fuera de la oficina. Seguido por la puerta que Finn había cerrado inmediatamente.

.-_Disculpa el desorden.-_ Se dirigió Finn a la pequeña sala sin notar que Rachel aún seguía parada frente a su escritorio.- _Kurt a veces abusa de su libertad de ser mi … ¿sucede algo?_ .- Pregunto al verla parada con la cabeza hacia sus pies.

.- _Ven es cansado estar siempre de pie_.- Se acercó para tomarla del brazo delicadamente para encaminarla a uno de los sillones.-

_.-Ya estoy acostumbrada.-_ Contesto Rachel con voz queda recordando las altas horas que los guardias los dejan parados en el centro del campo en medio del frio.

Rachel se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca al fuego, el cual había olvidado lo cálido que era. Volteo a mirarlo un poco como si las llamas que danzaban a su propio ritmo la hipnotizaban y la alejaban del lugar de donde se encontraba, al mirar el fuego recordaba su infancia junto a sus padres el cómo los 3 se sentarse frente a la chimenea mientras escuchaban las melodías que salían de la radio y el cómo se había enamorado de la música que salían del pequeño aparato.

Su mente regreso a la habitación al sentir como Finn la tomaba por la barbilla y la volteaba para verle un poco mejor el rostro.

._-Te rompió el labio._- Dijo Finn mientras le inspeccionaba la cara en busca de más heridas.- _No te voy a hacer nada,… creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro?-_ volvió a decirle mirándola a los ojos los cuales lo veían con incertidumbre.

De su saco Finn tomo un pañuelo remojo la punta con el agua que se encontraba en la mesa y con delicadeza lo paso por el labio de Rachel quien frunció un poco sus cejas al contacto del pañuelo con agua, las pulsaciones del golpe eran cada vez más fuerte al sentir el tacto del pañuelo de Finn.

.-_No vas a hablar conmigo?-_ Pregunto de nuevo Finn volviendo a remojar el pañuelo y pasándolo de nuevo por el labio de Rachel.-

Rachel solo lo miraba trataba de descifrar al hombre que tenía frente a ella, su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su tacto todo era de aquel hombre que había conocido tiempo atrás aquel con el que había pasado horas platicando en la plaza vacía de la ciudad bajo el cielo estrellado. Aun podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos especial que tenía cuando pasan ratos sin hablar de nada simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Si ese Finn aún estaba frente a ella, y el deseo de tomarlo por el cuello para abrazarlo y hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo necesita, de hablar de las horribles noches y días que pasa en las barracas con el miedo de que algún soldado la viole o ser enviada a los laboratorios para que hagan experimentos con ella como se rumora de llorar en su hombro y hablarle de como Jessie la mantuvo a salvo cuando él no estaba, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Jessie por un momento se había olvidado de su mejor amigo quien había muerto a manos de Finn volvió a girar la mirada al fuego de la chimenea lo miraba con tan intensidad que trataba de quemar la imagen de aquel Finn Hudson que recordaba en sus sueños y le hacían latir su corazón. No era imposible que aquel hombre dulce y gracioso fuese el hombre que había asesinado de forma cruel y fría frente a ella estaba el asesino de Jessie el hombre que había hecho lo imposible por mantenerla viva.

.- _Por qué?-_ Pregunto Rachel sin dejar de ver el fuego.- _Porque lo mataste?-_ Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, tenía que ver sus ojos los cuales eran para ella un libro abierto o al menos eso había pensado.

.- _Trataba de violarte, no iba a permitirlo_.- Contesto Finn tomando la tetera y sirviendo en ambas tazas el café.

Rachel lo miro un segundo sin entender a quien se refería.-_No, a Jessie.-_ dijo tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran, aun no podía hablar de Jessie sin que las lágrimas cayeran. –

.-_Oh Jessie.-_ Exclamo Finn con la mandíbula apretada.-_ Fue débil… hicimos un trato y no lo cumplió…. además ya no me servía aquí… Dos de azúcar cierto?-_

El odio invadió a Rachel no podía creer que Finn hablara tan deliberadamente de Jessie como si fuese un costal de piedras. Sus manos le temblaban y su corazón se agitaba al igual que su respiración se hacía más rápida, el deseo de abofetearlo y gritarle cuanto lo odiaba se acumulaba en su pecho haciéndola cada vez más frustrante.

Finn volteo al sentir su penetrante mirada.-_ Qué? Me odias por matar a tu novio?._-

.-_No era mi novio…_- Respondió rápidamente y callando al instante. Tiempo atrás le gustaba aclarar la relación que tenía con Jessie a Finn pues le gustaba verlo con celos pero ya no era lo mismo, Ella ya no era la misma y Finn jamás había sido el mismo.

.- _No fue lo que el digo… a no… en realidad tienes razón no eras su novia…._ - Se acercó un poco a su rostro y mirándola a los ojos .- _Eras SU MUJER._- Termino viéndola con inmensa rabia.

.-_Como te atreves a decirme eso?.._.- Contesto Rachel con indignación

.- _¿Lo eras?…_ - Pregunto Finn separándose de Rachel.

.- _Eso no importa… A ti solo te interesa asesinar ¿cierto? ser cruel y que todos obedezcan tus ordenes…_.- Volvió a decir con ira y confianza olvidando que se encontraba en la oficina de un soldado Nazi.- _Soy una idiota por creer que eras diferente por creer que había bondad en tu corazón que no eras como los demás que solo matan por placer._- Concluyo por fin mirándolo con cólera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio solo se miraban uno al otro. Finn podía como el labio inferior le temblaba de ira algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos que lo veían con rabia.

.-_Gracioso como son las cosas… -_ Escucho Rachel la voz de Finn romper el silencio.- _Soy un Soldado y he matado gente, estamos en guerra.-_ Tomo un sorbo de su café y lentamente dejo su taza a un lado y tomo la segunda para dársela a Rachel. La cual la tomo con sus dos manos el café no estaba muy caliente pero era tibio lo miro unos instantes y volteo a ver a Finn quien lo veía.

.- _Tomate el café…_.- Le señalo con la mirada la taza y se levantó para caminar hacia la ventana, Rachel lo siguió con la mirada.

.- _Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos… Después de aquella noche no querías hablar conmigo porque creías que te haría daño._- Sonrió con ironía.-_ y a pesar de lo que sentía por ti… no te volví a hablar… porque era lo que querías en ese momento…_ - Finn volteo a ver a Rachel que lo miraba fijamente la rabia había desaparecido poco a poco al recordar la noche que se conocieron, de lo nervioso que había sido Finn con la sinceridad con la que le había hablado y sobre todo de su primer beso.

.-_ Recuerdas que te hiso cambiar de parecer?-_ Pregunto Finn caminando lentamente de nuevo hacia Rachel, Sacándola de sus pensamientos.- _Dime que cambio?.-_ volvió a preguntar Finn sentándose en la mesita de centro para estar frente a Rachel la cual bajo la mirada hacia el café.

.- _Que cambio Rachel? … Acaso ya lo olvidaste…?_.- Volvió a cuestionarla con más persistencia.

.-_No… no te atrevas de hablar de esa noche, de esa horrible noche_…- contesto Rachel oprimiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta.

.- _Esa noche fueron 4… 4 hijos que padres no volverán a ver, 4 hermanos que jamás volverán, 4 padres que no serán conocidos…. por ninguno de ellos sentiste lastima por su muerte o llegaste a odiarme…-_

.- _Fue diferente!_.- Soltó Rachel inquieta e interrumpiendo a Finn que la miraba atento.

_La Guerra había empezado a asomarse a la ciudad, las calles se encontraban desoladas al caer la noche, Rachel caminaba rápidamente al bar se había demorado en arreglarse para la función de esa noche. Sus zapatos sonaban como ecos en una cueva sombría el aire frio pega en su rostro cada que avanzaba. _

_A los pocos metros del bar Rachel vio como 4 hombres salían de él y caminaban hacia su dirección mientras cantaban y reían fuertemente, Rachel siguió caminando subió un poco la mirada para ver a los hombres y noto el tan conocido uniforme nazi. Camino un poco más deprisa para entrar al Bar cuanto antes pero al pasar junto a ellos los cuatro la siguieron con la vista y hablaban entre ellos Rachel no miro a tras solo sigo caminando, el pánico la invadió poco a poco._

_En un instante uno de ellos la galo por el brazo con brusquedad tapándole la boca y arrastrándola hacia el callejón más cercano seguido por sus compañeros que aun cantaban y carcajeaban. En el forcejeo Rachel se soltó un poco y con el puño cerrado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía haciendo a un lado el miedo que invadía su cuerpo soltó un golpe directo en la cara a su agresor. Sus compañeros rieron un poco al ver el bravísimo de la chica haciendo burla de su compañero el cual con rabia esté abofeteo la mejilla de Rachel haciéndola caer de inmediato al piso._

_Aturdida por el golpe trato de alejarse de los hombre los cuales no dejaban de reír, Sus risas eran grotescas las cuales le producían escalofríos que subían por su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza y corazón, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, recordaba las veces en las que discutía con Jessie por el peligro de caminar sola por las calles a altas horas de la noche o el como ella siempre decía que "era capaz de cuidarse sola" "que él no tenía por qué preocuparse". Un estirón de su pie la saco de sus pensamiento, uno de los soldados la había estirado por el pie para que no escapara, por inercia Rachel empezó a pelear con su pierna soltando fuertes patadas con la otra la cual fue sostenida por detrás frente a su cabeza uno de ellos la sujetaba por los brazos haciéndola girar dejándola frente a frente con el hombre que la había abofeteado. _

_Las lágrimas y las suplicas no se dejaron esperar, el sujeto estaba frente a ella con su sonrisa grotesca y olor a alcohol._

_.-No… por… favor no….no….detente…- Suplicaba Rachel con un hilo en su voz de miedo y llanto, miraba hacia otros lados para pedir ayuda pero no podía ver nada más que las caras de sus agresores.- Por …favor…- _

_.- Si dejas de moverte terminaremos rápido.- Bramo uno de los hombres que sostenía su pierna con firmeza.- Que esperas idiota apúrate…-Volteo a ver de nuevo a Rachel y le dio una sonrisa grotesca.- Ya se me está poniendo dura con solo verla abierta !.- _

_Rachel no paraba de suplicar…._

_Con sus manos desgarro el vestido, para abrirse paso y con la misma fuerza romper las pantaletas de Rachel, con rapidez el sujeto se desabrocho el pantalón y con su mano dejo ver su miembro abriéndose paso entre las piernas y con agresividad penetro en Rachel haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor._

_Rachel no paraba de llorar y gritar de dolor al sentirlo en cada estocada… Era como si mil agujas se clavaran en ella dejando pequeñas cicatrices que no podrán verse pero podía sentirlas desgarrar su piel. _

_.-oh!... malditas….oh estas judías… oh!..oh! …. Sirven… para algo… oh!- Decía el sujeto entre gemidos.- maldición!...Oh! Ya casi!..._

_Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de desprender su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo tratando de olvidar sus horribles risas, sus miradas de lujuria/odio, sus grotescas manos pero sobre todo de aquel hombre que estaba en su interior destrozándola por completo…_

…

_La brusquedad la regreso a su mente abriendo los ojos al sentir al sujeto salir bruscamente de ella y al escuchar un disparo al instante que los demás sujetos la soltaban e iban contra aquel hombre que había matado a su amigo, este arrojo el cuerpo contra uno de ellos mientras que otro lanzaba un golpe al sujeto, el cual bloqueo y sostuvo con firmeza al soldado disparándole en la barbilla cayendo al instante muerto, con su mano libre el sujeto quien era más alto que sus contrincantes tomo al siguiente soldado por el cuello inmovilizándolo y disparándole en el pecho. El último de ellos que se encontraba más lejos de él salió corriendo en dirección contraria pero para antes de perderse de vista una bala lo había alcanzado justo por la nuca._

_Rachel aún seguía aturdida y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, al sentirse libre de sus agresores rápidamente trato de cubrirse con la ropa destrozada._

_.-Estas bien…- Pregunto el sujeto tratando de tomarla por los hombros.- No te hare daño.- volvió a decir al verla alejarse un poco de él.- Rachel tenemos que irnos de aquí… si alguien nos ve habrá problemas.-_

_Rachel subió la mirada al escuchar su nombre y pudo ver con claridad a la persona que tenía frente a ella._

_.-Finn?.- Lloro aún más al verlo, sus ojos mostraban rabia que no era dirigida hacia ella y la cual trataba de ocultar.- Gracias…- _

_Finn la tomo de los hombros y con delicadeza la levanto del suelo, quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo cubriéndola. Caminaron hacia fuera del callejón dejando los 4 cuerpos tirados en él._

._- Diferente?! Porque no eran Judíos? O Porque se lo merecían? …._- dio un suspiro exasperante.- _Eso no importa… porque en la guerra no existe una línea que te muestre lo que es correcto y lo que no… al final sigo siendo un asesino.-_ Soltó un suspiro hondo.- _Saque mi pistola apunte hacia ellos y jale de él y tú lo viste_.- Digo Finn irritado.- _sabias que era un soldado y que mi trabajo era acabar con los judíos. Con mis enemigos. Pero no te importo cuando me viste asesinar a 4 de MIS HOMBRES por violarte, eso no te detuvo de estar conmigo ¿cierto?- _ reclamo Finn con la mandíbula muy apretada.- _pero cuando se trata de Jessie o algún Judío me convierto en un mostro… _ - dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco.-… _Creo que estas siendo hipócrita._

Finn podía sentir la desesperación lo invadían y un nudo en su garganta se forma impidiendo que respirara, tenía a Rachel frente de él después de tanto tiempo y ella lo miraba como un extraño con odio y recelo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo tratando de comprender a donde los llevaba todo lo sucedido.

.-_ Quiero irme de aquí.-_ Dijo Rachel con voz tranquila tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas.-_ Pide que me regresen.-_ volvió a decir mirando a Finn.

Finn dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos.- E_res tú a quien Quiero…_- Dijo volviendo a verla.-_ ¿Tu no me Quieres? … ¿No quieres que estemos Juntos? …_ - Pregunto Finn mirándola a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta en aquellos ojos grandes de color café que le gustaba tanto ver y descifrar.

Sabía que era una estupidez pero Rachel era la única cosa que mantenía su corazón cálido rodeado de toda la nieve congelante, sin ella la frialdad no tardaría en invadirlo. No le importaba perder su honor por enamorarse de una judía o correr el riesgo de ser asesinado por traición nada de eso importaba cuando Rachel estaba con él.

Rachel lo miro por un segundo, se veía dolido y sincero como un niño que pide a sus padres por una hora más de sueño para quedarse despierto escuchando la radio, se veía como Finn el Finn que había conoció aquella noche. Pero los recuerdos de Jessie, el sufrimiento de Quinn y los demás compañeros de prisión resonaban en su mente no podía olvidar a las personas que había hecho daño.

._- Le diré a Kurt que te lleve de vuelta.-_ Digo finalmente Finn al no escuchar respuesta.- _Sabes, siempre quise ser el único hombre que haría de tus días mejores….-_ Siguió diciéndole mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.-_ El que te hubiera hecho decir: "Mi vida cambio cuando te conocí"._- Termino con una sonrisa, tomo la chapa de la puerta y la abrió Kurt se encontraba del otro lado sentado en una de las sillas cercanas, al ver la puerta abrirse se levantó de inmediato.

_.-Regrésala.-_ Ordeno con su voz Fría.

Rachel de inmediato se levantó y camino hacia fuera donde Kurt la esperaba. Al pasar junto a Finn este volvió a hablarle…

._-Tal vez si cambie tu vida…. Pero no para bien.-_ Le dijo Finn haciendo voltear a Rachel de inmediato viendo su expresión dolida… La mano de Kurt galo del brazo de Rachel con suavidad para que siguiera caminando al pasar por completo la puerta, Finn le dio una mirada más a Rachel para después cerrar de golpe la puerta quedando solo detrás de ella.

Rachel siguió caminando a lado del chico de cercas no se veía como los demás estaba bien aseado su cara muy fina con expresiones delicadas, ojos grandes y azulados la piel blanca como la nieve. El chico volteo al ver como Rachel lo inspeccionaba la cual rápidamente bajo la mirada apenada.

._-Soy Kurt Hummel.-_ Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras.-_ siento lo de tu amigo, Finn puede ser algo… extremista.-_

Rachel volteo a ver al chico abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron al escuchar la voz de Karofsky acercándose a ellos.-_ Hummel que rayos haces?!_

.-_ Lo que el teniente me ordeno señor.-_ Rachel bajo la mirada para no llamar la atención no sin antes ver como la mandíbula de Kurt se tensaba a paso que se acercaban al Sargento.

Al llegar a la planta baja Karofsky se interpuso en el camino de ambos impidiéndolos pasar.

_.-Se le ofrece algo señor?- P_regunto cordialmente Kurt sin mirarlo a los ojos

_.-Transportar prisioneros no es tu trabajo Hummel..._ – Contesto el sargento algo intrigado volteando a ver a Rachel quien seguía sin ver a ambos.- _Yo la llevare_.- Dijo acercándose a Rachel para tomarla del brazo la cual fue estirada hacia atrás por Kurt quien se ponía frente a ella.

.-_ La estar protegiendo Hummel.-_ Declaro Karofsky con rabia y sujetando rápidamente el arma de su cinturón.

.-_ No. Solo obedezco una orden…. El Teniente…._- Karofsky tomo a Kurt por la camisa interrumpiéndolo y levantándolo poco dejando que solo las puntas de sus pies tocaran el piso.

Rachel soltó un grito agudo caminando unos pasos hacia tras tapándose la boca para no decir algo que pudiera meterlos en más problemas, no entendía como este sujeto trataba de lastimar a uno de ellos. Tal vez el sargento había visto a Kurt sonreírle o darle lo que parecía el pésame por Jessie.

Ahora este chico delgado moriría por traición. Por hablar con ella una Judía… Por ser cortes y educado. Por brindarle condolencias. Él no la conocía y ahora terminaría en una barraca a lado de los demás traidores y Judíos, tal y como paso con Quinn. O tal vez sería acecinado como Finn había dicho que pasaba con los traidores.

Finn…

Su mente la llevo de nuevo a él y no pudo impedir que su corazón le diera un vuelco. En lo que pasaría si algún día averiguarían sobre ellos, sobre su pasado. Finn le había pedido que estuvieran juntos y Rachel pensó que era una locura cuando se encontraban en la cuna de lobos en la que cualquier paso en falso terminaría con sus vidas. Para ella su vida ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo al igual que la de muchos judíos pensó pero no podía permitir que Finn arriesgar su vida por ella.

No! Grito en su mente… No podía permitirse pensar en él y en lo que pasaría con él. Finn ya no era parte de su vida… No jamás había sido parte de su vida pensó claramente no podía gastar sus energías pensando en Finn ella lo odia.

_.-Karofsky! .-_ Escucho Rachel una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.- _Que Demonios haces?-_

El Sargento Evans se acercaba a ellos con su rostro enfurecido detrás de él caminaban dos hombres más.

.- _Este idiota es un…-_ Karofsky cayó al ser interrumpido por Sam quien se aproximó a ambos tomando el hombro de Karofsky para que este soltara a Kurt.

.-_Cuidado con lo que dice Sargento, Hummble es el hermanastro del Teniente y forma parte de la SS al igual que su padre.- _Karofsky volteo a ver a Sam.- _Yo tendría cuidado con este tipo de acusaciones.-_

Con rabia Karofsky soltó a Kurt de inmediato haciéndolo tambalear en sus talones lanzando una mirada de gratitud a Sam mientras que el Sargento Karofsky salía de la habitación sin decir nada más.

_.- Que sucedió Hummble ?-_ Pregunto Sam una vez que Karofsky se había alejado.

.-_ Finn… es decir El Teniente me ordeno regresar a la mujer …-_ Kurt volteo a ver a Rachel quien se encontraba unos pasos atrás de él mirando la escena, al sentir la mirada de ambos inmediatamente la bajo tratando de disimular que había estado prestando atención.

_.- Ese no te corresponde._- Interrumpió Sam haciendo que Kurt se volviera a él.- _Hablare con el Teniente para que aclare la situación con Karofsky.-_

Sam se acercó un poco a Kurt.- _Llévala de regreso, no te detengas y no te dejes intimidar por nadie… -_ Le dijo en un susurro el cual Rachel pudo escuchar.- _Usa tu poder de la SS ningún soldado está por encima de ti.-_

Sin decir más Sam subió las escaleras seguido por los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de él.

Kurt volteo a ver a Rachel y con un señal de su cabeza le indico que caminaran, ambos salieron de la mansión y el frió del aire pego en el rostro de Rachel habiéndola volver a la realidad de las frías y húmedas barracas.

Caminaron por el centro del campo Kurt caminaba detrás de ella vigilando que no se escapara como si eso fuese a ocurrir pensó Rachel. El sonido de un Jeep la hicieron voltear un poco por curiosidad en él se encontraba Karofsky con varios hombres que rodeaban a uno de ellos que llevaba lo que parecía un costal de ropa sucia, algunos reían con él otros le daban palmaditas en su hombro y otros estrechaban su mano. El Soldado subió en el Jeep y saludando una última vez a Karofsky hizo la señal para que el conductor avanzara hacia la salida.

* * *

><p><strong>Uf que tal, espero que la escena de Rachel y los cuatro soldados haya salido bien es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y la verdad le pense mucho para escribirla, sufri mucho por que no quiera que este tipo de situacion pasar Rachel pero creo que le da algo de "realismo". <strong>

**Bueno gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia significa mucho para mi y la verdad siento hacerlos esperar :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Au****n estoy viva jejeje siento mucho el retraso pero se me vino la idea de otra historia y bueno me quede estancada en ella :D, pero bueno ya estoy con este nuevo capitulo es corto pero espero les guste si todo va como lo tengo planea y no edito nada ya pronto llegaremos al desarrollo de la historia de Finn y Rachel en tiempo actual y no mas flaschback solo como nota y para que no se desesperen es importante explorar el punto de vista de los demas personajes hacerca de Finn es por eso que la historia se esta haciendo algo larga pero en fin ya llegaremos al Finchel.**_  
><em>

**Gracias por seguir la historia despues de que los dejo esperando mucho Sorry :o).  
><strong>

_.-Mi padre llego con este enorme aparato de madera.- Decía mientras dibujaba con sus manos y brazos el tamaño de lo que se refería.- Es verdad, era muy viejo y apenas podía con él… en fin, mi madre estaba muy enojada, esa noche mi padre había prometido llevar algo de pan en lugar de eso nos trajo esta radio enorme, mi madre no dejaba de regañar a mi padre.- soltó un risa al recordar a sus padres.- Cuando la conecto el sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado salió de esa caja de madera, quede en trance al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer como si pudiese leer como un libro su corazón y sus sentimientos aun recuerdo las palabras de aquella canción…_

…_Oh, yo sé muy bien que la música está bien, como la champaña espumosa, se ve y diviértete, reír y cantar, pero mientras estamos separados no le des tu corazón a nadie. Y no olvides quien te llevara a casa, y en los brazos de quien estarás así que cariño Guárdame el ultimo baile…_

_Finn escucho con atención las palabras en el susurro que Rachel cantaba cerro sus ojos y se dejo empapar por aquella calidez de su voz. _

_.- Lo siento creo que me deje llevar, muchas personas creen que la música es eso sonidos rítmicos que se escuchan bonitos.- Dijo Rachel volteando a ver a Finn quien rápidamente abrió sus ojos y la miro con el mismo nerviosismo que ella. _

_.-Yo creo que no todos entienden la música. Para mí el sonido de mi saxofón es el sentimiento que experimento en ese momento__... - Contó Finn acomodándose un poco el abrigo, la noche era fría pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba.- Supongo que eso te pasa a ti al cantar o al escuchar alguna canción.-_

_.- Hace tiempo… ahora es difícil para nosotros expresarse de cualquier forma así que.- Volteo a ver el cielo.- procuro ya no cantar sobre mis sentimientos, aun que me gustaría escucharte algún día tocar el saxofón.…- _

_Finn solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente.- Seria un honor…-_

_.- El cielo está realmente despejado esta noche.- Dijo Rachel después de un corto silencio y cambiando de Tema.__._

_.- Si… Tal vez llueva más tarde.- Contesto Finn volteando al cielo y mirándolo con más atención.- Se ven muchas estrellas esta noche… mira esa.- Apunto a una estrella grande y brillante que se encontraba frente a ellos.- Esa es la estrella del norte y ves ese grupo de estrella un poco más a la izquierda.- Movió su índice un poco, el cielo estaba repleto de ellas pero se podían distinguir aquel grupo de puntos brillantes que Finn apuntaba.- Es la constelación de orión.-_

_.- En serio?.- Pregunto Rachel mirando con curiosidad.- _

_.- No… - Contesto Finn sonriéndole mostrando sus dientes blancos.- Pero podrían ser…-_

_Rachel soltó una palmada en su hombro haciendo que ambos rieran al mismo tiempo. Ambos se quedaron en silenció disfrutando de la compañía de uno para el otro. Era como si no necesitaran de palabras para sentirse que se conocían desde siempre. _

_A pesar de que ambos sentía que su amistad no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos y después de muchas discusiones en las que Rachel pedía a Finn dejarla sola y no meterla en problemas y las muchas insistencias de Finn por seguir viéndola y platicar con ella o simplemente caminar a su lado después de que cantara en el bar y acompañarla a casa o la simple compañía de estar sentado a su lado sin hablar era suficiente para él. Al final Rachel termino aceptando su compañía de regreso a casa después del incidente que había ocurrido días atrás que le habían demostrado las intenciones de Finn el soldado nazi eran honesta._

_.- Lo siento mucho.- Confeso Finn rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos. Rachel volteo a verlo en confusión.- Si hubiera llegado un poco antes nada hubiera pasado.- Volvió a decir mirando a sus zapatos extremadamente limpios y con un hilo de voz que muy a penas Rachel podía escuchar a pesar de su cercanía._

_Rachel desvió su mirada de Finn tratando de ahogar las lagrimas que subían por su garganta mientras se abraza mas fuerte a si misma pero esta vez no por el frio si no por protección._

_.-Este bien. No es como si hubiera estado en tus manos evitarlo.- Contesto Rachel tratando de suprimir sus lagrimas.- En verdad agradezco lo que hiciste por mi…. Quisiera no hablar del tema.-_

_.- … Pero esto no está bien … Nosotros no estamos bien sabes, en un momento estás en tu casa siguiendo las reglas, la moralidad, al prójimo y al siguiente te encuentras en medio de un campo disparando a sangre fría a cualquiera que no lleve tu insignia o te encuentras abusando de las jóvenes que acabas de capturar es fácil seguir las reglas de quienes te rodean… - Rachel no dejaba de mirarlo con cuidado, confusión y temor a su confesión... Finn hablaba tan rápido que Rachel muy apenas podía seguir sus palabras su voz se encontraba llena de cólera sin dejar de parar de frotar sus manos.-_

_.- Finn!.- Lo llamo Rachel _

_Pero este seguía balbuceando._

_.- Finn!.- Lo llamo de nuevo tomando lo de la mano para llamar su atención. Finn cayo de inmediato mirando la mano de Rachel en la suya.- Tú no eres como ellos, Finn tu me salvaste de ellos.-_

_.-Yo no te haría daño.- Confeso Finn tratando de ocultar el nudo que se encontraba en su garganta. _

_.-Lo sé…- Respondió Rachel buscando la mirada de Finn que se encontraba perdida.- Finn Tú eres diferente a ellos.- Termino dándole una sonrisa cálida al encontrar sus ojos que se encontraban llenos de angustia._

_.Finn le sonrió por un segundo para luego regresar a su expresión seca, girando su cabeza en forma negativa._

_.- No.-_

_.-Claro que lo eres Finn tu no me harías daño ¿cierto?.- Volvió a reafirmar Rachel apretando un poco su mano con la de él._

_.-A TI no.- Contesto firme y mirándola directamente a los ojos… - Sera mejor que me vaya se hace tarde y hace frio.- _

_Rachel soltó su mano, y ambos se levantaron del pequeño escalón de donde se encontraban sentados. Finn volvió a sonreírle una vez más como despedida._

.- Vamos! Levántense!.- Gritaba Sue Sylvester golpeando con su macana a las mujeres que se encontraban acostadas en sus camas.- No tengo todo el tiempo!.-

Las mujeres se levantaba mientras ayudaban a las más grandes o enfermas a ponerse de pie, hacia frio muchas de ellas apenas tenían abrigos que las cubrían del viento congelante que entraba por la puerta donde Sue Sylvester empujaba y gritaba a las que iban saliendo.

Rachel abotono los pocos botones de su abrigo y salió junto con Quinn y Santana quien la ayudaba a la chica de pelos rubios a levantase. El aire pego en el rostro de Rachel y la luz del campo la cegó por pocos segundos haciéndola caminar torpemente al poco tiempo después de que sus ojos se acostumbraban al resplandor de la luz artificial y al frio aire vio a las mujeres formarse en hileras de cuatro algunas mostraban temor en sus rostros congelantes.

No muy lejos de ahí los hombre se afiliados al igual que ellas.

Cada semana los soldados los sacaban para formarlos a altas horas de la noche, los dejaban de pie junto a las barracas y los ponían a ejercitarse bajo la lluvia, nieve o el sol ardiente. Pasaban horas parados tratando de no caer y ser castigados por "desobediencia".

Rachel se encontraba peleando por mantenerse de pie sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez con mas pesadez, Dejando doblar sus rodillas para caer y terminar con todo ese sufrimiento la mano de Santana la sacudió con fuerza haciéndola volver en si.

A los pocos segundos unos disparos hizo sacudir a Rachel y a las demás mujeres volteando al campo de los hombres donde se encontraba Finn parado con su rostro frio hablando con el sargento Karofsky mientras que otro soldados levantaban el cuerpo de 5 hombres que yacían en el suelo.

.- Tu.- Dijo Sue Sylvester con voz fuerte haciendo a Rachel regresar su atención a la chica de pelo azabache y rostro pálido, que se había desplomado frente a ella. Rachel la había visto días antes, atendida por varias mujeres tratando de bajar la temperatura que había cogido dos días anteriores.

.-Levántenla y tráiganla hacia enfrente .- Grito Sue nuevamente.

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente y en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Rachel. El motor del Jeep hizo reaccionar de nuevo a Rachel mirando hacia todos lados buscando el rostro de Santana quien ya no se encontraba más a su lado.

.-Estas son las mujeres Sylvester ?.- Pregunto una voz que Rachel inmediatamente reconoció.

.- Si Teniente, ya están listas.- Contesto Sylvester volteando a ver con desprecio a las mujeres.

Finn camino hacia las mujeres sin prestar atención a Sylvester.

.-Finn volteo con su rostro frio y tranquilo hacia donde estaban las mujeres restantes colocando su mirada en Rachel haciendo tensar su cuerpo en un segundo.

.-Sargento haga la formación.- Caminando de nuevo y posándose a un lado de Karofsky Finn volteo a ver de reojo a Rachel que miraba con atención a Karofsky a sus hombres y por último a Finn.

Los disparos hicieron sacudir a las mujeres presentes haciéndolas ahogar un grito de terror. Los soldados tomaron los cuerpos de los cadáveres subiéndolas a un camión que llevaban los cuerpos de 5 hombres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola primero que nada como vera le e cambiado el nombre al Fic. La verdad siempre tuve problemas con ese nombre, nunca me gusto y francamente era algo insipido, en fin se lo e cambiado espero y no haya problema con eso. Me alegra saber que aun hay quienes siguen esta historia se los agradesco mucho por que yo se que es frustrante y molesto cuando los autores se tardan en actualizar en fin; Espero les guste este nuevo Capitulo y dejen algun comentario para saber que tal les parecio en lo personal me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo pues ya estamos llegando al climaz :D **

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir conmigo en esta historia.**

**…..**

**8.-**

_El olor de la comida de su madre llego como una ola suave del mar haciendo despertar de inmediato el apetito de Finn que se encontraba acostado en el sillón de la sala escuchando la radio._

_.-Finn podrías buscar a tu hermano, la cena esta casi lista.- Ordeno Carol Hummble desde la cocina de su casa de campo._

_.-Al parecer salió al pueblo iré a buscarlo.- Dijo Finn levantándose del sillón, tomando su abrigo y las llaves del auto de Burt su padrastro. El pueblo no se encontraba tan lejos de la casa de los Hummble se podía llegar a él en 30 minutos caminando o 10 minutos en automóvil._

_El pueblo se encontraba lleno de soldados que recién llegaban de su misión o se encontraban en servicio en aquel pequeño pueblo. Finn estaciono el auto cercas de la fuente de sodas donde los jóvenes se encontraban para pasar el tiempo antes de que Finn fuese reclutado._

_.-Levántalo!.- Escucho Finn una voz que salía del callejón por el cual pasaba, los ruidos de una pelea lo hicieron seguir los gritos que cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes._

_.-Estúpido marica!.- Grito de nuevo la voz roca, el golpe del puño contra el rostro se escucho de nuevo y un gemido de llanto de uno de los muchachos alerto a Finn haciéndolo correr más rápido para llegar a la escena._

_Uno de los chicos se encontrar tirado cercas de un basurero y algunas cajas de cartón, su cara mostraba algunos golpes y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su labio inferior mientras al otro chico flaco y débil lo sostenían para mantenerlo en pie._

_.-Deténganse!.- Grito Finn con rabia quitando a uno de los agresores de encima de Kurt.-_

_.-Oh ya vino tu novio a defenderte.- Dijo uno de los hombres mirando a Finn con repulsión.- Sosténganlo.- Ordeno a sus dos compañeros los cuales de inmediato fueron a sostener a Finn por ambos lados, sin que ambos tuvieran éxito Finn tomo a uno lazándolo a la pared mientras a al otro lo tomaba por la nuca agachándolo para impactar su rostro a su rodilla cayendo rápidamente al suelo. El gemido de Kurt lo hizo voltear su atención de nuevo a su hermano quien se encontraba sostenido por cuello y siendo apuntado por una navaja amenazante._

_.-Suéltalo.- Ordeno Finn de inmediato._

_.-Vas a defender a este marica?.- Pregunto al clavar un poco más la punta de la navaja.-_

_Finn volteo a ver el rostro de su hermano quien de inmediato evadió la mirada de Finn en vergüenza ante la confesión de su agresor._

_.-Oh! No lo sabías, aquí tu "amigo" se veía a escondidas con aquel sujeto.- Señalo con la mirada el cuerpo inconsciente del chico de cabellera negra.- _

_.-Solo suéltalo, yo me hare cargo de él.- dijo Finn con una voz indiferente y mirada de desagrado _

_.- Claro que no… lo matare ahora mismo, y tú tienes dos opciones me ayudas o te largas.- Dijo de nuevo viendo a Finn quien no dejaba de ver a Kurt con desprecio, Al ver que Finn no protestaba, tomo la navaja con más fuerza y la acerco al cuello de Kurt._

_.-Espera,.- Dijo Finn haciendo al sujeto para en seco y viendo como Finn se acercaba lentamente a ambos.- … Dame la navaja, tu lo sostienes y yo se la clavo.- Dijo Finn levantando su mano para sostener la navaja y mirando con repulsión al chico delgado.- No existe más disgusto que estos sujetos y los judíos.-_

_.-Finn… por favor…- Suplico Kurt al ver a su hermano frente a él con la navaja en mano.- Por fav..- Volvió a suplicar pero fue callado de inmediato por el sujeto que lo sostenía por detrás riendo en su oído._

_Finn tomo la navaja con más fuerza, volteando a ver el sujeto quien le gritaba "hazlo ya!"… "hazlo!" tomo a Kurt por el hombro con tanta fuerza encajándole sus largos dedos en él. Tomo una bocado de aire y alzando la mano con la navaja para tomar más impulso._

_Kurt cerró sus ojos esperando el sentir el filo de la navaja pero en su lugar sintió los dedos de Finn que se incrustaban más a su hombro y era jalado hacia enfrente zafándose de las manos del sujeto que lo mantenía de pie asiéndolo caer de inmediato al suelo._

_Al sentir el asfalto en su rostro de inmediato volteo a ver a Finn parado frente a su agresor viéndolo caer a los pocos segundos sosteniendo su estomago notando como la sangre se escapada de entre sus manos._

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frio seguido de los pasos de un chico delgado y de piel blanca.

.-Se toca antes de entrar Kurt.- Conocía tan bien a su hermano que podía reconocer sus pasos aun sin verlo a la cara.

.-Lo siento Finn pero esto es importante.- Kurt Hummble entro a la habitación cerrando detrás de él la puerta, llevando unos papeles en mano.- Toma, acaban de llegar esto papeles.-

.-De que se trata.- Pregunto Finn sin quitar de vista de sus propios papeles en los que trabajaba.

.-No lo sé, pensaba leerlos pero… dice confidencial, a pesar de que eres mi hermano no quiero abusar de tu confianza.-

Finn aparto sus ojos de su trabajo para posarlos a los de su medio hermano para después tomar el sobre que esté le entregaba.- No sería la primera vez.- Sonriéndole tomo el sobre y lo abrió con poca curiosidad

Kurt espero a que su hermano leyera la carta que acaba de recibir, observaba con curiosidad como la mirada de Finn pasaba de un extremo a otro de la carta conforme leía sus líneas.

**_"por este medio mando a hacer constar el inicio de todos los preparativos ya mencionados para una solución completa de la cuestión judía."_**

Termino de leer Finn las últimas líneas en voz alta y volteando a ver a Kurt quien lo miraba extrañado.

.-Cuales preparativos?.- Pregunto Kurt con curiosidad. Siguiendo con la mirada a Finn quien se había levantado para servirse un poco de whisky de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba cercas de la ventana.

.-Finn? .- Finn tomo de un trago su whisky mirando por la ventana hacia las barracas de los prisioneros ignorando por unos momentos la voz de su hermano.

_El humo de los cigarrillos las pequeñas charlas el golpeteo de los vasos de cristal y la pequeña luz atenuante le brindaban al salón una sensación de tranquilidad al son de la voz de aquella chica de tez morena y cabellos obscuros._

_.-Deberías hablarle.- Dijo una voz aguda sentándose a un lado de donde se encontraba Finn contemplando a la chica del escenario.- Es bonita.- Volvió a decir Kurt mirándola con más atención de arriba a bajo_

_.-Es Judía.- Contesto Finn apartando la mirada de la chica que lo había tenido en trance dúrate varias canciones. _

_.-Aun así deberías hablarle cada noche que venimos siempre te encuentro mirándola sin apártale la vista, tal vez deberías invitarle un trago antes de que salga del bar.- sugirió Kurt tomando de su bebida y mirando al escenario donde la chica bajaba del escenario no sin antes dar la gracias._

_.-Es broma cierto?.- Contesto Finn con humor en su voz mientras saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.- _

_.-No., Creo que es una chica linda y creo que deberías hablar con ella.- _

_.-Deja me aclárate las cosas porque parece que aun sigues sin entender nuestra posición.- Dijo Finn con impaciencia en su voz al tiempo que levantaba el brazo al mesero para que le sirviera otro trago.- Primero Ella es una Judía. Segundo.. Vez esto.- Señalo la cintilla de color rojo en su brazo.- Aquí esta nuestra lealtad … No voy a traicionar de nuevo a mi patria así que déjate de estupideces.- Termino Finn levantándose bruscamente de la mesa tomando su abrigo y caminando directo hacia la salida. _

_Finn no entendía de donde venia aquella cólera que le invadía cada que pensaba en aquella judía de voz angelical. Un golpe lo sacudió de su rabieta consigo mismo cuando vio a la chica de sus pensamientos lo miraba pasmada. _

_-Disculpe señorita.- Dijo Finn tratando de tranquilizar su voz y con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.- No era mi intención asustarla.- _

.-Necesito sentarme...-

.- Estas sentado.- Contesto Finn observando el asombro de Kurt en su rostro.

.-Oh!.-

.-Lo sé...-

.-… No puedes llevarlo acabo. - Contesto Kurt quien trataba de reponerse después de escuchar a Finn.

.-por una parte no quiero… - dijo Finn con franqueza mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.- Pero es una orden. .- termino mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

.- Olvida que es una orden, Finn este es el momento en el que tienes que tomar la decisión correcta.- Dijo Kurt levantando un poco la voz pero tratando de no ser escuchado.- Matar a miles de personas no lo hace correcto solo por que se te ordeno.-

.-Es una orden que debo cumplir.- Dijo Finn exaltado.- Yo no tomo las decisiones aquí, se me ordena que hace y me encargo de todos cumpla con esa orden y soy bueno en ello.-

.- Finn ya no es tiempo de seguir ornes, marca una diferencia ponte de pie y pela por lo justo y el débil… tu ya lo dijiste hace un momento que no lo quieres hacer.-

.-Kurt cállate!.- Ordeno Finn poniendo sus manos en su cabeza tratando de silenciar las palabras de su hermano.

.-No Finn, escúchame ya lo has hecho conmigo, me ayudaste cuando era tu obligación delatarme estaría muerto si no fuera por ti. Has lo mismo con estas personas, tu sabes que son igual de inocentes que yo.- Siguió Kurt tratando de llamar la atención de Finn que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

.-Kurt solo cállate quieres.- volvió a decir Finn mirándolo molesto.

.-No lo hare, no me perdonaría verte llevar a cabo esta masacre y no haber hecho nada.- Dijo Kurt acercándose .- Yo sé que no lo quieres hacer.-

.-No lo entiendes Kurt…, esto es el mundo real… no hay buenos o malos no hay una diferencia que marcar….- Contesto Finn mirando a Kurt directo a los ojos.- Ellos no me importan los acecinaría uno por uno con mis propias manos si eso me ordenaran hacer...- Dijo con voz fría

.-Y que te detiene?.-Pregunto Kurt interrumpiéndolo y dando un paso atrás y manteniendo su postura.- Si ellos no te importan porque veo en tus ojos todo lo contrario?.-

.-Por ella.- Dijo Finn después de unos minutos en silencio y caminando hacia la ventana mirando tras ella.

.-De que estás hablando?.-pregunto Kurt al cabo de pocos segundos mirándolo extrañado.

.-… A que te refieres con _"ella"? _Finn… Quien es Ella? … Una judía?... - Siguio Kurt con sus preguntas pero sin tener ninguna respuesta

Finn tomo aire tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos y calmar su temple se volvió a Kurt quien aun lo miraba con seriedad.-Necesito confesarte algo pero… Pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a Nadie Kurt.- Dijo Finn mirándolo directo a los ojos.- A Nadie.- Volvió a decir con más firmeza.

Kurt lo miro con extrañado por unos segundos para después afirmar con su cabeza.

.-Lo Juro.-

_.-Oh! Mira El mono tiene unos pantalones y un sombrero.- Dijo Finn moviendo la pequeña galleta de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando, haciendo reír a Rachel quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de él en la pequeña cama que tenía en el departamento donde vivía junto con los demás judíos._

_.-Ya veo.- Contesto Rachel entre risas al ver jugar a Finn con la galleta. A pesar de su desconfianza al dejar entrar a un oficial de la SS a su departamento, Finn insistía que no le haría daño y nadie lo vería entrar o salir de ahí que no tenía que alarmarse de que los descubrieran. _

_Así que después de varias suplicas de parte de Finn por entrar Rachel termino aceptando._

_.- Sabias que El mono es la única galleta que lleva puesta alguna prenda… .- Volvió a decir Finn examinando la galleta y mostrándosela a Rache._

_Así era como pasaban las noche que Finn entraba sin ser visto a su departamento se pasaban hora hablando de cosas triviales para ambos, en aquel pequeño cuarto no existía la guerra o las diferencias entre ambas razas o creencias solo eran dos personas que disfrutaban de la compañía de uno para el otro._

_.-¿Lo sabías?.- Volvió a preguntar con una inocente sonrisa la cual Rachel correspondió.- Tienes una linda sonrisa… Así que me preguntaba, si los demás galletas se sienten algo disconformes? .- Siguió Finn mirando a Rachel que lo miraba atenta .- Ya sabes El hipopótamo estaría ¿Donde están mis pantalones? Y El mono solo bailaría a su alrededor luciendo sus pequeños pantalones y sombrero…- Continuo Finn tomando en una mano la galleta en forma de hipopótamo y en la otra el mono haciéndolo bailar de un lado a otro, lo cual hacía reír a Rachel .- Provocando una gran discusión en la caja.- Termino Finn sin dejar de jugar._

_.-El mono sabe bailar?.- pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa en su boca y mirando a Finn que aun jugaba con ambas galletas._

_.-Claro, todos los monos bailan.- Afirmo Finn con una sonrisa tierna y juguetona._

_.-En fin, creo que las demás galletas debería de pedir al mono que se vaya de la caja por ser el único en llevar pantalones, hay que ser iguales ¿cierto?- Dijo Finn, volviendo su atención a Rachel._

_Rachel lo observo con cuidado le gustaba ver su reacción en su rostro y en sus ojos que mostraban siempre una calidez ingenua, le fascinaba el enigma de aquel hombre a su lado, aquel que no dudaba ni dos segundos en disparar contra sus agresores aquel que confesó haber hecho terribles acciones estaba sentado a su lado hablando de galletas de animalitos con la inocencia de un niño .-Oh tal vez .- Dijo por fin Rachel tomando la galleta del mono en su mano.- Las demás galletas deberían comprender que no es culpa del mono llevar pantalones, que no puede cambiar porque así fue como fue hecho.- Termino Rachel volteando a ver a Finn quien la miraba en plena seriedad._

_.-El mono es muy inteligente.- Dijo después de varios segundos tomando la galleta de la mano de Rachel y metiéndola en su boca.- Es por eso que es mi galleta favorita.- Termino con una sonrisa acercándose un poco para depositar un beso fugaz en los labios de Rachel quien le correspondió de inmediato._

El café aun estaba caliente cuando llego a su pequeño vaso esa mañana fría, el pan estaba duro y seco como siempre.

.- Rachel!... Rachel por aquí.- Levanto Rachel la mirada buscando a la voz que la llamaba y sacaba de sus pensamientos.- Aquí soy yo la señora Mittovich.- Llamo de nuevo la voz cerca de la puerta de la barraca donde se encontraba Rachel.

Dejando a un lado la pieza de pan duro y el café Rachel se levanto para dirigirse hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la señora Mittovich.

.-Sra. Mittovich sucede algo.- pregunto a la señora regordeta.

A Anna Mittovich la que conocía poco tiempo atrás durante su estancia en el refugio junto a Jessie.

.-Lo tienen… lo han atrapado.- Dijo la señora caminando hacia las rejas para ver más de cercas al jepp con soldados que acababan de llegar.- han encontrado al Sr. Amsel.- Dijo de nuevo viendo a Rachel quien se acercaba lentamente a lado de la Señora y viendo como bajaban violentamente al Sr. Han Amsel al hombre que los había ayudado tiempo atrás.

Rachel se acerco un poco más a la cerca tratando de agudizar su oído y escuchar algo pero la distancia no se lo permitía. A los pocos minutos de ver al señor Amsel tratando de hablar con aquel Sargento llamado Karofsky quien no mostraba ningún interés en él, Finn mostro su presencia seguido por el chico falco y pálido que Rachel conocía como Kurt Hummble dirigirse a donde estaba el Sr Amsel y los demás soldados.

El señor Amsel al ver a Finn rápidamente corrió hacia el pero fue detenido en su paso cayendo de inmediato al suelo, de lejos Rachel veía como los dos hombre militares discutían sobre el individuo en el pavimento que se arqueaba por el golpe recibido segundos antes, llegando a lo que parecía desde lejos una conclusión y no muy satisfecho el sargento Karofsky intuyo Rachel desde su lugar viendo como Finn volteaba a ver por un segundo al delgado chido para volver de inmediato al hombre que lentamente se levantaba en rodillas y suplicando por su vida a Finn. El cual saco su arma y sin titubear un segundo disparo a la cabeza del hombre que murió inmediato.

Rachel escucho un gemido agudo a su lado de la señora Mittovich la cual seguía a su lado viendo la escena junto a ella.

.- Nunca saldremos de aquí.- escucho Rachel decir a la señora entre llanto y caminando de nuevo hacia las barracas.

Rachel volvió su atención a Finn quien la miraba desde su lugar causando un estremecimiento en Rachel al encontrar sus ojos con los de ella.

Rompiendo con el trance en el que se había envuelto ambos Finn aparto su mirada caminando de nuevo a la mansión seguido por Kurt y un serio Karofsky.

**Normalmente no me gusta poner datos que no estoy segura de ellos pero como no encontre una fecha exacta del origen de las galletas en forma de animalitos y como tenia muchas ganas de poner esa conversacion por favor ignoremos el hecho de que posiblemente esas galletas no existian en esa epoca :D.**


	9. RIP Cory Monteith

No soy de las personas que la muerte me afecte cuando no se trata de mi familia, mucho menos cuando se trata de una celebridad, siempre creí que llorar por la muerte de celebridad era algo estúpido pues como llorar la muerte de una persona que no tenias un vinculo como aquel que forjas con tus amigos o familia. Al parecer estaba equivocada.

Hoy Hollywood, Canadá y el resto del mundo llora la pérdida de Cory Monteith un joven actor con gran talento, humildad y se gano el corazón de muchos.

El día de ayer la noticia parecía una gran mentira, que aquel joven actor no era él que por alguna razón otra persona se había quedado en su habitación y el se encontraba en un vuelo de vuelta a L.A. pero entre más personas por Twitter y Tumblr anunciaban sus condolencias a su familia y amigos más se hacía realidad.

Nunca me imagine que la pérdida de un actor iba a tener gran impacto en mi, me destroza saber que ya jamás lo veré en nuevos proyectos, jamás volveré a decir "este personaje estaría perfecto para Cory " jamás tendré la oportunidad de ver el final feliz de Finn Hudson uno de mi personajes favoritos, es increíble como un actor, puede ganar tu corazón atreves de un personaje.

Cory vas a ser extremadamente extrañado por muchos, Yo creo en que todos tenemos un propósito en la vida, yo creo que Cory cumplió con tal propósito logro tocar el corazón de muchos atreves y cambio la vida de muchos familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo y por supuesto sus fieles seguidores.

No puedo asegurar que seguiré actualizare esta historia, no sé si aun estaré en la familia Glee o mi "FamiGleea" como la llamaba Cory, para mi Finn y Rachel fueron mi única razón por seguir esta serie especialmente Finn. Ahora que él se fue y jamás volverá me es difícil pensar en ellos o incluso pensar en leer o escribir algún Fic. sobre estos personajes, tal vez es egoísta de mi parte para ustedes que han seguido esta historia y que han tenido la paciencia de esperar, fueron un gran motor para escribirla y no dejarla abandonada… pero… no se ….

…. Espero que con el tiempo pueda regresar a


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola**

** Estas semanas han sido muy duras para mi, el fallecimiento de Cory a sido muy fuerte para mi, èl era mi Michael Jackson o mi Amy Winehouse. Cory era mas que solo un Celebrity Crush, admiraba mucho su historia y su trabajo le deseaba mucho exito por que se lo merecia. Debo confesar que no planeaba regresar con la historia pues era la salida facil para dejar de pensar en su ausencia pero conforme los dias pasan la herida dejaba de doler igual y el tiempo te hace reflexionar en el legado que Cory dejo y el quienes lo dejaran vivo. Y uno de sus Legados siempre sera Finn Hudson, en mi tumblr alguien me mando un gif de Cory donde decia "e leido esos fanfictions" :). Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios realmente han sido uno de los factores y gran soporte para continuar con esta historia y si dios quiere futuras historias que estan por venir pues como dije el Legado de Cory/Finn esta en aquellos que lo amamos y honoraremos su trabajos atravez de nuestras pequeñas historias .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El invierno inundaba los campos con hielo blanco y frio.<p>

.-Rápido solo una pieza por barraca.- Grito el Soldado Jones a sus hombres quienes repartían piezas de pan duro a los judíos que recogían el pan del suelo cubierto de nieve y fango.

.-Esto tiene que ser una broma Teniente.- Exhalo Karofsky moviéndose de un lado a otro en la oficina del teniente Hudson.

.-se llama distracción, Sargento Karofsky.- Dijo Finn mientras escribía en su escritorio sin voltear a verlo.- Con esta ya son 24 cartas que escribo para notificar a una familia que su hijo o esposo ha caído en acción.- Dijo mientras miraba a Karofsky quien observaba el papel en su mano.- y estas son solo en menos de un mes. – Termino Finn levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana para ver a los judíos entre la nieve con su pan viejo.- Los judíos también están alterados y sospechan que algo sucede.-

.-Pero que importa lo que piensen… - Dijo de nuevo Karofsky irritado

.-Por supuesto que no importan, pero mantener las cosas con calma es una prioridad para este campo, si nuestros hombres empiezan a tener dudas sobre la misión y están cometiendo suicidios entonces estamos en grandes problemas…- Contesto volteándose en sus talones y ver con claridad el rostro pálido del sargento.- Esto es solo una forma de cubrir la realidad, si hacemos una "buena obra" hacia los judíos los soldados no se sentirán culpables a la hora de llevarlos a los hornos y fosas. Por lo cual obtendremos menos bajas de nuestros hombres.- Término el Teniente recogiendo las cartas del escritorio.

.-Pero no cree que es absurdo crear todo esto.- Protesto de nuevo Karofsky observando al teniente con cautela.

.-El Coronel Hummble hará una visita para ver cómo está la situación por aquí, una idea del oficial Hummble de hacer un banquete para el Coronel puesto que pronto celebrara su cumpleaños.-

.-El Coronel vendrá? Creí que todo esto solo era una pérdida de tiempo.- Pregunto Karofsky sorprendido

.- No había comentado la visita del Coronel puesto que no había sido confirmada, pero hace unas horas me ha llegado un telegrama avisando que el Coronel y su esposa vendrían en unos días…- Comento Finn en caminando al Sargento hacia la puerta para que ambos salieran de la oficina.- De hecho… me gustaría que supervisara la seguridad del campo.- Dijo Finn observando el rostro iluminado de Karofsky.

.-Por supuesto Teniente. Yo me encargare de todo nada entra ni sale sin mi supervisión.- Contesto Karofsky con voz firme, caminando un poco más deprisa para buscar a sus hombres y ponerse a trabajar en la seguridad.

.-Ha sido un hombre muy leal Sargento, tenga por seguro que hablare muy bien de usted al Coronel. – Dijo Finn antes de que el Sargento se alejara más de él. Con un rápido saludo formal alzando el brazo Karofsky bajo las escaleras con rapidez desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada.

Finn bajo las escaleras con más lentitud observando el tráfico de personas que salían y entraban a toda prisa, algunos cargando maquinaria de comunicación, papelería, paquetería o comida. El ajetreo era cada vez más prominente conforme descendía las escaleras.

.-Cabo entregue esto de inmediato.- Llamo Finn a uno de los hombre que pasaba frente a él entregándole las cartas que había firmado con anterioridad. – Donde está el Sargento Evans y Oficial Hummble?.- Pregunto mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos hombres.

.-Están en el salón señor.- Contesto el cabo saliendo de inmediato con las cartas en mano.

El salón no era muy grade con paredes ya desgastadas y los candelabros rotos y caídos. Algunos judíos habían logrado sacar los escombros de pequeños pedazos de pared que se habían caído mientras que otros se enfocaban en acomodar las viejas mesas y arreglar las sillas. Al frente del salón se encontraba un pequeño escenario con un antiguo piano al cual Rachel no le quitaba la vista desde que había entrado al edificio.

.-Anoche se llevaron a otros 10 hombres y 10 mujeres.- Dijo Santana en un susurro mientras seguía atornillando la silla en la que trabajaba.- y como los anteriores no regresaron… Nos están exterminando.- Termino de decir mirando a ambas chicas que no habían dejado de trabajar

.-… Pero… El pan y café?.- Susurro Quinn después de unos segundos de silencio.-…tal vez solo nos están cambiando de lugar.-

.-Un pan duro y un café rancio no cambia nada, están acabando con nosotros o más bien con ustedes.- apunto a Rachel con la mirada.

El silbato las hizo saltar en su lugar volteando en seguida hacia el oficial que les gritaba a todos para formar una fila en el salón.

.-A formarse de inmediato!.-Grito con fuerza indicando que formaran la fila frente al pequeño escenario.

.-Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su visita.- Pregunto el Sargento Evans observando con cuidado a los judíos formarse frente a ellos.

.-inspeccionar… pero como ya sabes el Coronel es padre de Kurt y mi padrastro… tenemos tiempo que no lo vemos y Kurt pensó en que sería bueno tener una cena para él.- Dijo Finn con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos buscaban cautelosamente a la chica de cabellera morena y voz angelical.

.-Así que ya está confirmado?.- Pregunto Kurt ocultando su emoción.-Mi padre vendrá?.-

.-Si mi madre me envió un telegrama confirmándolo, ella está muy emocionada… - contesto aun sin dejar de buscar a Rachel.- así que pensaba en por que no montar un pequeño espectáculo.- Ambos oficiales voltearon a ver con perplejidad al Teniente Hudson quien les regreso la mirada a ambos al sentir los ojos de sus colegas.- A mi madre le gusta la música y ahí hay un piano.- Apunto al piano viejo y sucio.- Tal vez alguien de aquí pueda tocarlo… además una cena sin música no sería agradable o usted que piensa Sargento.- Termino dirigiéndose a Sam quien rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con el Teniente.

Rachel no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que escucho su voz que podía reconocer aun y con los ojos cerrados, con titubeo levanto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia donde la voz provenía. Finn se encontraba a pocos metros de ella hablaba con el Sargento y el chico llamado Kurt, ambos lo observaban con cautela mientras Finn hablaba moviendo sus manos para darse a entender mejor.

Rachel camino unos pasos más antes de quedar de frente a Finn quien de inmediato la encontró con su mirada para después seguir hablando con el Sargento.

.-De acuerdo esto es lo que sucede.- Dijo por fin el Sargento Evans caminando un poco hacia el frente y dirigiéndose a los judíos que lo escuchaban con atención.- Dentro de unos días como ya sabrán tendremos una pequeña reunión… .- dijo caminando de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que todos lo escucharan.- Dicha reunión tendrá la visita de un importante Oficial y su esposa… por lo cual queremos que este salón quede en perfecto estado… a cambio el Teniente aquí presente..- Volteo a ver a Finn quien se encontrar atrás de Sam y asintiendo con la cabeza.- A permitido que por cada día que trabajen se les compensara con una pieza de pan, arroz y café.-

Todos lo miraron confusos y algunos murmullos no se dejaron esperar.

.-El Teniente ha sido muy generoso con ustedes, así que no traten de pasarse de listos.- Termino con voz más fría y mirada seria. Volteando a ver a Kurt quien carraspeaba la garganta para poder hablar ante los judíos que los observaban.

.- Alguno de ustedes de casualidad toca el piano.- Dijo por fin Kurt algo nervioso y apuntando al piano haciendo a todos voltear a ver el instrumento gastado.- o sabe algo de música… como cantar…- concluyo observando a Rachel directamente invitándola con la mirada a dar un paso al frente. Lo cual Rachel solo bajo la cabeza tratando de esconderse de él y Finn quien también la miraba.

.-Nadie…? – Volvió a preguntar Kurt sin obtener respuestas.- Bueno….-

.-Tu…- Dijo Finn interrumpiendo a Kurt.- Sube ahí y canta algo.- Ordeno apunto a Rachel con su dedo índice.

.-Rachel sube.-Susurro Santana moviéndola un poco para sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.- Anda.- Volvió a empujarla haciendo por fin caminar a Rachel hacia el pequeño escenario.

Una vez arriba en el escenario podía ver con más claridad el salón. Imaginándose como había sido tiempo atrás con los candelabros limpios, las mesas acomodadas con manteles blancos y pequeñas velas en el centro, con la pista de baile esplendorosa y con el piano afinado. Su imagen se desvaneció por completo cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Finn quien le ordenaba de nuevo que cantara.

.-Cual canción quiere?.- Preguntó tímidamente después de pocos segundo mirando a Sam, Kurt y Finn.

.-Sorpréndenos.- Contesto Finn con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual Rachel no pudo descifrar si era sínica o sincera.

Rachel tomo un poco de aire y carraspeo un poco su garganta, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había cantado una nota. Tomo sus manos para calentarlas con su aliento y las talló con suavidad en su garganta para calentarla un poco, volvió a tomar un bocado de aire y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,  
>quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,<br>pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,  
>que iría contigo hasta el final<em>_. _

La voz de Rachel inundo el salón era clara, cristalina y potente llegando a alcanzar hasta los rincones del salón haciendo voltear a todos los presentes hacia su dirección.

_Y ahora estás aquí.  
>Viéndome sufrir. <em>

Rachel abrió un poco sus ojos sintiendo como volvía la confianza que sentía al estar en un escenario. Miro hacia donde estaba Santana quien la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de asombro, Quinn a su lado le sonreía con emoción. Cerrando los ojos para contener sus sentimientos que estaban llegando al borde.

_Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer  
>para olvidarme de tus besos<br>y borrar tu nombre de mi?  
>De mi... De mi... De mi…<em>

Finn presto atención a cada palabra que salía de la melódica voz de Rachel sin perder de vista sus pequeños movimientos. Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia Rachel para verla más de cercas, olvidándose de todos a su alrededor. Era como si su voz lo hipnotizara y lo introdujera a un mundo donde no había guerra, soldados, judíos o diferencias de razas… solo ellos dos y eso bastaba.

_Intente alejarme.  
>No pensarte más, no pensarte más.<br>Me dolió entregarme,  
>como nunca... <em>

Sin pensarlo Rachel abrió de nuevo los ojos para esta vez ver a Finn quien seguía viéndola sin parpadear, inundándolo del deseo de subir al escenario y abrazarla y besarla haciéndolo caer a la realidad de golpe.

.-De acuerdo es suficiente.- Grito Finn interrumpiendo la canción.- Averigua quien pueda tocar el piano y que sigan trabajando.- Ordeno al Sargento Evans mirando a Kurt y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida seguido por el chico.

**Espero les haya gustado es algo corto pero prometo subir el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, Muchas Gracias por seguir conmigo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el cual crei que habia perdido y tenia que escribirlo de nuevo. Por fortuna y gracias a mis habilidades para arreglar cosas, pude recuperar el fic. Espero y les guste es nuevo capitulo, espero y dejen sus comentarios, dudas o lo que gusten, gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi historia.**

* * *

><p>La comida se había enfriado tan pronto como era servida en el plato. Karofsky se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse con la carcelera Sue Sylvester que se encontraba atentamente mirando hacia el Salón donde veía salir al Teniente Hudson seguido por la chica judía de cabellos castaños y voz prometedora según había escuchado los soldados hablar.<p>

.-Sucede algo Sylvester?.- Pregunto el Sargento acercándose un poco más a la mujer alta de pelos rubios.- Parece algo inquieta.-

.-Esta es la tercera vez que veo al Teniente con esa mujer.- Contesto Sue sin perder de vista al Teniente y a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

.-Los días han estado algo fríos….- Dijo Karofsky sonriendo pícaramente.- Usted entiende de esto, se dice que ha hecho varios tratos con ciertos hombres .- dijo llamando la atención de Sue quien lo miraba con interés.- De hecho para algunos es tan importante como el Teniente.- Termino con una sonrisa cómplice.

.-Es cierto, el nivel de libido en este campo es muy incesante.- Contesto Sue mirando a su alrededor a los soldados que habían tenido un trato con ella para obtener a una mujer por algunas horas, los podía reconocer a simple vista.- Ahora que lo pienso…- volteo a mirar de nuevo al Sargento.- Jamás he visto que tenga problemas con sus pantalones.- dijo indicando la entrepierna con su mirada, para rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad.

.-No sea ridícula.- Bufo Karofsky alejándose un poco de la mujer quitándose la gorra y acomodándose el pelo con una mano.- A diferencia de los demás soy muy discreto en ese asunto.- Dijo acomodándose la gorra y mirando el rostro ambiguo de Sylvester.- Mucho más discreto que el Teniente.- Concluyo indicando con la mirada al Teniente y a la chica que entraban a la mansión donde se encontraba la oficina del oficial a mando.

.-Muy cauteloso Sargento.- Comentó Sue volviendo su atención al Teniente.- Aun así, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo para sí misma, pero dejando que el Sargento escuchara.-No es extraño que de tantas mujeres solo hay una que le interesa al teniente… aunque no tan extraño como esa "cena" para el coronel.- Dijo con seriedad sin dejar de ver al teniente y a la mujer.

.- Que esta insinuando Sylvester?.-Pregunto Karofsky mirándola intrigado.

.- Nada. Solo creo que es extraño… como sea… será mejor que regrese a lo mío. –

Dejando al Sargento en su lugar Sylvester camino hacia las barracas de las mujeres gritando a sus subordinados mientras caminaba. El sargento siguió mirando a la mujer con sospecha y cautela tratando de figurar lo que había dicho. El Sargento camino por el campo hacia la mansión sin dejar de pensar en las extras palabras de Sylvester. Volteo a ver con suspicacia a los soldados que entraban y salían con objetos para decorar el Salón en el que Evans y Hummble trabajaban junto con los judíos en los últimos días.

.-Donde está el Teniente?.- Pregunto al entrar observando hacia las escaleras donde presentía el Teniente había subido por ellas seguido por la mujer.

.-En su oficina Señor.- Contesto el soldado y siguiendo su camino hacia afuera.

Karofsky subió las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido y dirigiéndose a la oficina del Teniente. El guardia que cuidaba la oficina no se encontraba en su lugar como era costumbre y un sonido con ritmo salía por detrás de la puerta, al acercase un lentitud a la oficina el sonido parecía reconocerlo más, era música.

Karofsky se paró frente a la puerta y con cautela acerco su cabeza inclinando su oído izquierdo a la puerta para escuchar con curiosidad. La música le impedía percibir con claridad las palabras que se decían detrás de la puerta.

Los leños ardían en la chimenea cuando Rachel entro a la oficina seguida por Finn. La oficina se encontraba igual de desordenaba que la última vez en la que había estado en ella, la pila de papeles adornaban el escritorio y algunos más el piso y sillones.

Finn pasó de lado a Rachel sonriéndole mientras se apuraba para hacer algo de espacio en el sillón que se encontraba lleno de archivos.

.-Perdón por el desorden.- Dijo mientras recogía algunas carpetas poniéndolas debajo de su brazo izquierdo.- A habido mucho papeleo estos días… Por favor toma asiento.- Le indico mientras caminaba a su escritorio para dejar los papeles.

.- Quieres algo de tomar?.- Dijo acercándose al tocadiscos para poner algo de música.- Tengo café… o prefieres algo más fuerte.- el sonido de las teclas de piano empezó a inundar la oficina, mientras Finn caminaba a la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la botella de wiski para servirse un trago y uno a Rachel quien lo seguía con la mirada sin decir nada.

.-Toma esta algo fuerte.- Le acerco el vaso.

.-Que estoy haciendo aquí.- Por fin dijo Rachel tomando el vaso con cuidado para dejarlo en la mesa que había frente a ella.- Esta es la tercera vez que… -

El peso de Finn la atrapó por sorpresa impidiéndola terminar de hablar. Se había inclinado hacia ella aprisionándola entre el sillón y su enorme cuerpo, Finn movió bruscamente su mano entre los dos cuerpo tratando de desabrochar el abrigo de Rachel, quien trataba sin éxito alejar a Finn el cual la besaba por el cuello haciéndola sentir su aliento cálido por detrás de la oreja hasta su barbilla.

.-Detente!... Por favor…- Sollozó Rachel tratándose de zafar.- No por favor!..-

El abrigo era viejo y los botones algo gastados los cuales se abriéndolo con facilidad para dejar ver el vestido sucio de Rachel, con rapidez Finn se levantó para despojarse de su saco y cinturón quedándose con su camisa blanca.

- no lo hagas por favor. - volvió a decir Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos y tratándose de cubrirse de nuevo con el abrigo. -

Inclinándose de nuevo ignorando las suplicas de Rachel, tomo sus manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza bajando de nuevo para besar su cuello mientras al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha levantaba su vestido acariciando su muslo con rudeza.

- No no no no...- lloraba Rachel sin poder zafar sus manos aprisionadas.- Finn por favor...-

-Tu.. Tu ... No eres así... - dijo de nuevo entre sollozos sintiendo como la mano de Finn subía y bajaba por su muslo. - Finn... No por favor. .

Con precipitación Finn se levantó ignorando a Rachel quien al sentirse libre se cubrió con su abrigo mientras lloraba con más intensidad.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad atemorizando a Karofsky quien con urgencia quito su cabeza de la puerta para ver a un Teniente con mirada feroz.

.-Se le ofrece algo? … Sargento.- Dijo Finn con voz fría mirando a Karofsky con seriedad.-

.-Eh… yo eh mmm…- Karofsky balbuceaba nerviosamente mirando al Teniente para después mirara a la mujer que se encontraba tras de él llorando .- lo siento Teniente… yo solo…-

.-Tu solo que!? Pensabas tocarte mientras escuchabas!?.-Grito el Teniente interrumpiendo a Karofsky quien seguía sin responder con claridad.

.-No! Claro que no señor yo solo…-

.-Cállate!...- Grito de nuevo Finn con voz ronca haciendo saltar a Karofsky y a Rachel quien volteo para observar desde la distancia al Sargento que lucía pálido y nervioso. – Cállate y llévatela solo viniste a arruinarme el humor.- Dijo volteando a Rachel y chasqueándole los dedos para que se moviera más rápido para salir.

.-Sera para la próxima.- Escucho decir a Finn cuando paso a su lado para salir por la puerta donde Karofsky la esperaba y sonreía sínicamente.

.-Muévete!..- Dijo Karofsky haciéndose un lado para dejar pasar a Rachel quien ahogaba las lágrimas tratando de tranquilizarse.

El cuerpo de Rachel tembló al salir por la puerta de la mansión seguida por Karofsky de cercas, se abrazó con fuerza cubriéndose con su abrigo viejo y sucio, tratando de cerrarlo lo más que podía para cubrir su cuerpo del aire frio, Rachel sacudió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y haciendo un esfuerzo de alejar aquel recuerdo que su mente le traía de regreso.

_"Feliz Cumpleaños Rachel Berry que cumplas muchos más."_

_Finn aplaudió animadamente en cuanto Rachel termino su canción mirándolo con gracia._

_.- No se supone que seas tu el que me cante a mí?.- dijo Rachel mientras se unía a Finn en el sillón quien la miraba con una sonrisa.-_

_.- mmm si... pero para que privarme de tu voz, cuando tienes la oportunidad de cantar.- contesto Finn levantándose para coger algo de su abrigo que se encontraba en la silla cerca de la mesa.- te traje algo.-_

_.-no te hubieras molestado, con la comida era suficiente.- Contesto Rachel tomando un bocado del pan con mermelada._

_.- anda ábrelo.- Contesto Finn tomando el pan y entregándole el pañuelo donde había envuelto el obsequio._

_.- Lo envolví yo mismo.- Dijo Finn orgullosamente sonriéndole. _

_.- Ya veo, debió costarte trabajo.- Contesto Rachel graciosamente al ver que era solo un pañuelo rojo doblado._

_Con emoción Rachel tomo el obsequio mirándolo con cuidado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía esa emoción de sorpresa y alegría._

_Con cuidado Rachel desdoblo los pliegues de trapo mirando a Finn quien la miraba con emoción en su rostro mientras se comía el pan con mermelada que le había quitado a Rachel hace segundos._

_Después de varios segundos que para Finn habían parecido horas, Rachel saco el pequeño objeto mirando a Finn el cual le sonreía aún más._

_.- Gracias… es un lindo… botón.- Le dijo Rachel regresando el botón de bronce al pañuelo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Finn._

_.- No… no mira es una estrella.- Dijo Finn tomando el botón y mostrándole la superficie donde la figura de una estrella sobre saltaba un poco.- Mi padre murió cuando era niño.- Dijo Finn con voz melancólica.- Un día encontré a mi madre a fuera de la casa llorando, me senté enseguida de ella y me abrazo con fuerza… Entonces me dijo, que mi padre había tenido una misión muy importante y que no iba a regresar.- _

_Rachel lo miro conmovida.- Lo siento Finn.- Dijo tomándolo de la mano con fuerza._

_.-Esta bien ya fue hace tiempo… - Contesto volteando a verla con nostalgia.- Él era soldado, uno de los mejores… Yo le pregunte a mi madre el "Por qué? " .- Dijo Finn regresando a su historia.- Así que mi madre volteo al cielo y vio una estrella en el horizonte la primera de ellas, me dijo que las estrella eran soldados que nos protegían desde los cielos y que mi padre había sido enviado para vigilarnos a todos nosotros que aun que nosotros no lo veíamos, él a nosotros si.- _

_Finn extendió su mano para entregarle el botón a Rachel quien lo tomo con cuidado._

_.-Cuando me reclutaron mi madre me entrego este botón, para que no olvidara que mi padre siempre me protegería… y ahora quiero que tú lo tengas.- Dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.- Ya se es ridículo… tal vez debí regalarte otra cosa… algo de ropa o … .-_

_.-No no no no … es perfecto.- interrumpió Rachel tomando el botón para mirarlo con claridad.- Es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado...- Con ternura tomo por sorpresa los labios de Finn.- Gracias Finn.- _

_.-Solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, yo estaré siempre contigo y te protegeré.- Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Rachel para besarla una vez más con gentileza, ternura y pasión. Haciendo a sus corazones latir con rapidez.- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.- Dijo Finn rompiendo el beso pero dejando su frente junto a la de ella y tratando de recuperar el aliento. _

_.- Y yo de ti.- Contesto Rachel sonriendo y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para inclinarlo aún más a ella quien se recostaba en el sillón y lo besaba de nuevo.-_

_Finn paso su mano por su pecho para acariciarlo con gentiliza mientras besaba su cuello, a lo que Rachel respondía jugaba con sus cabellos y acercándolo a ella como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera._

_.-Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?.- Pregunto Finn con nerviosismo.- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.- _

_Rachel tomo el rosto de Finn dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.-Estoy segura, lo único que quiero es estar contigo pase lo que pase.-_

_Finn la beso de nuevo con dulzura mientras sus manos apartaban sus piernas para darle mejor acceso y acomodándose entre ellas, apartando su rostro un poco para poder mirar los ojos de amor y pasión de Rachel, con gentileza empujo su pelvis a su entrada para unirse a ella en uno solo._

.- Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto Santana sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.- Porque has estado muy callada desde ayer.- Término mirando con preocupación el rostro pálido de Rachel.

.-Por qué será que mi corazón duele tanto?..- Contesto Rachel.- Como si lo desgarraran por dentro, Sera porque aún creo en que cambiara…- Dijo volteando a ver a Santana quien la miraba con curiosidad.- Aun cuando sé que la realidad es otra.- termino con un suspiro tratando de sonreír a la resignación.- aun así desearía que fuese diferente.-

.-De que estas hablando, Quien cambiara?.- Pregunto de nuevo Santana con mucha más intensidad.-

.-Las cosas Santana, aun creo que las cosas cambiaran.- Termino Rachel parándose de la cama para salir al patio donde las demás mujeres pasaban el día. Dejando a Santana mirándola con curiosidad e intriga pues sabía que su compañera y amiga ocultaba algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala no lo haya desepcionado con este capitulo, no soy muy buena describiendo "escenas de amor" pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo :)<strong>

**Gracias nuevamente.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola que tal gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia se los agradezco mucho. Sé que es algo frustrante las largas esperas… lo siento mucho… a veces sufro de concentración o inspiración :( Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Espero dejen comentarios que siempre es agradable saber sus opiniones .**

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al oficial Hummble que mostraba una mirada molesta y un rostro enrojecido.

.-Necesitamos hablar.- Dijo en cuanto se acercó al escritorio del Teniente Hudson.- A solas.- Volvió a decir mirando con firmeza a los dos soldados que se encontraban presentes.

El Teniente lo miro con curiosidad, firmo los papeles que tenía frente a él y los entrego a uno de los soldados haciendo una señal para que dejaran la habitación.

.-Y bien de qué quieres hablar.- Dijo Finn una vez que los dos hombres salieron de la habitación.

.-Necesito que te deshagas de Karofsky.- Contesto Kurt algo irritado sentándose en el pequeño sillón cerca a la chimenea que se encontraba apagada.-

.-Que paso?.- Pregunto Finn con seriedad acompañando a Kurt en el asiento opuesto.

.-Se la pasa matando a los obrero.- Dijo Kurt con frustración.- Cada que pasa por el salón, mata a uno a dos hombres.-

.-Y el problema es?.- Volvió a preguntar Finn con gracia, sin dejar de ver a su hermano quien le soltó una mirada fría.- lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.- termino Finn relajándose un poco en su asiento.

.-Lo dices en serio , Finn la semana pasada mato a un hombre solo porque según él retrasaba a los demás.- Dijo Kurt con más insistencia.- Hace dos días le disparo al pianista.- Continuo Kurt a ver que no obtenía respuesta de su medio hermano.- lo hace sin razón alguna hoy en la mañana….-

.-Basta Kurt.- Interrumpió Finn.- Que quieres que haga, lo mando a fusilar porque mato a unos cuantos judíos por ocio,..- Contesto Finn levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Kurt para mirarlo de frente.- No ayudo a judíos Kurt, ellos mueren nosotros sobrevivimos. Te quedo claro ahora retírate que tengo cosas que hacer.- Termino dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y alejándose para regresar a su escritorio

.-Pero Finn…- Dijo Kurt callando de inmediato al no ver interés en su hermanastro.- De acuerdo… solo para que sepas, hoy por la mañana…-

.-Basta Kurt no me interesa..- Volvió a interrumpirlo Finn levantando más la voz pero sin hacer callar a Kurt quien seguía hablando.-

.-… El sargento golpeo con su pistola a la judía.- Termino Kurt caminando de inmediato a la puerta para salir de la habitación.-

.-A que Judía te refieres .-Pregunto el Teniente inmediatamente tomando del brazo a Kurt con dureza para pararlo en su trayecto.- CONTESTA!.- Grito Finn con desesperación.

.-… A la cantante... no recuerdo su nombre… a esa a la que has estado protegiendo a escondidas de los demás.- Dijo Kurt moviéndose un poco para que Finn lo soltase, mientras observaba el cambio en el rostro de su medio hermano.- Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿cierto? No siempre la puedes proteger.-

.-Yo… eh… yo … iré a verla.- Contesto Finn con voz quieta.-… Debe estar asustada.- Volvió a decir mientras se movía de un lado a otro como si tratara de buscar algo pero al mismo tiempo no sabía lo que buscaba.

.-Esta bien Finn, por lo que vi solo tiene un ojo hinchado y tal vez lastimada la nariz… pero sobrevivirá… si sobrevive.- Explicó Kurt de modo pesimista.

.-ELLA VIVIRA KURT!.- Grito Finn furioso haciendo saltar en sus talones al chico de ojos azules.- Ella vivirá.- Volvió a decir con su voz más serena al ver la turbación en los ojos de su medio hermano.

El silencio los cubrió por unos segundos, los ruidos de judíos trabajando en el campo entraban por los delgados vidrios de las ventanas, la tensión inundaba la habitación como la nieve derretida inundaba los charcos con su agua.

.-Finn… .- Dijo Kurt rompiendo el silencio.-¿Que harás cuanto todo termine? … ¿ La llevaras al bosque y le darás un tiro en la cabeza?.- Pregunto Kurt sin dejar de ver a Finn.- Sabes que la muerte es inevitable para todos los judíos… Aun que quiera prolongarlo…sé muy bien que es inevitable- Explico Kurt con sinceridad y remordimiento llamando la atención de Finn quien lo miraba con seriedad en sus ojos.

.-Ella no Kurt.

"El pasillo es largo y obscuro la única luz que se ve a distancia es en forma de puerta en donde tras ella hay una habitación. Grande con bancas largas y dos cestos al costado de una pared llenos de ropa y zapatos, los celadores se encuentran parados con navajas grandes con las que te cortan el cabello por completo.

Te quitan la ropa y las depositan en los cestos, una vez ya desnudos te meten a otra habitación sin salida ni ventanas, con los techos cubiertos de tubos donde una vez encerrados todos, sale un gas inundando la habitación matando a cada uno que lo inhala. Nadie sale vivo de ahí."

La habitación quedo en silencio cuando una de las mujeres termino de contar aquel rumor que había escuchado en la fábrica.

.-No creo que sea verdad.- Rompió el silencio una de ellas con voz incrédula.- Los Alemanes nos necesitan, trabajamos en sus fábricas.-

.-Es cierto, los soldados no tienen tiempo de fabricar ropas, zapatos o los utensilios que les hace falta.- Exclamo otra mujer con voz más animada tratando de esconder el miedo de su rostro.

.-De donde escuchaste eso?.- Pregunto otra mujer que se encontraba junto a Rachel quien solo las veía hablar en silencio.

.-Me lo conto uno de los hombres en la fábrica, él lo escucho de alguien más.- Contesto la mujer a la defensiva acomodándose un poco las cobijas que traía en sima, el invierno estaba por terminar y la nieve se derretía rápidamente pero el aire frio aun pegaba fuerte en los hueso.

.-Y cómo es que lo escucho ese "alguien".-Volvió a preguntar la mujer de cabellera alborotaba y rizada haciendo con sus dedos las comillas al decir la palabra "alguien".-Si nadie sobrevive? … Como es que se enteraron?.- Volvió a hacer la pregunta pero esta vez sin esperar respuesta.- Estoy segura que solo es un rumor estúpido, será mejor que durmamos y nos dejemos de tonterías.

Rachel observo como cada una de las mujeres rompían el circulo donde estaban platicando y regresaban a lo que se podía llamar literas dejándola sola. Algunas seguían murmurando mientras caminaban, mientras que otras simplemente se olvidaban de la conversación y subían a las camas para descansar del día.

A lo lejos a un lado de un pequeño agujero que se encontraba en una de las paredes estaba Santana y Quinn. Rachel camino hacia ellas para sentarse a un lado de Quinn quien fuma un cigarrillo al igual que Santana.

.-Gustas.- Le ofreció Quinn una vez que Rachel se acomodó en el suelo.

.-No Gracias, trato de cuidar mi voz.- Contesto Rachel con sinceridad, su voz era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Y mientras tuviera la oportunidad de cantar la cuidaría con toda sus fuerzas.

.-Para que, no escuchaste nos están aniquilando.- Dijo Santana con voz irritada mientras le daba una fumada más a su cigarrillo.

.-Crees que sea verdad.- Pregunto Quinn mirando a Santana con curiosidad.-ya lo habías mencionado antes, tú sabias de eso Santana… del gas….-

.-No lo sabía.- Contesto algo titubeante sin mirar a Quinn o a Rachel.- pero saque conclusiones, se llevan gente y jamás las volvemos a ver, es obvio que algo está sucediendo… Ese teniente es un loco psicópata.-Explico Santana mirando a Rachel quien se abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar el nombre de Finn.

.-Finn…- Dijo Rachel en un suspiro suave y tratando de ocultar el vuelco en el corazón al ori su nombre.

.-Dijiste algo?.- Pregunto Quinn mirándola intrigada.- me pareció que decías algo.-Dijo de nuevo al ver a Rachel indicar un "no" con su cabeza.

.-Ese mostro solo está ideando cosas nuevas para hacer sufrir.- Volvió a decir Santana retomando el tema y terminándose el cigarrillo.

Rachel volteo hacia el agujero de la pared en él se podía ver un poco de la noche. Su corazón le latía con rapidez al descubrir que aquel suspiro había salido con el nombre de Finn. Le aturdían sus sentimientos hacia Finn el odio, el miedo, la ira que sentía al verlo se desvanecían cada que recordaba aquel chico de bondadosa sonrisa del que estaba enamorada. Odiaba a su corazón le impedía odiarlo fría y abiertamente.

.-Has estado muy seria últimamente Berry.- Escucho la voz de Santana que la sacaba de sus pensamientos y la regresaban a tierra firme.- acéptalo Berry eres de las pocas mujeres que aún se ven apetecibles…-

.- Déjala Santana, no es fácil tener que pasar por eso.- La interrumpió Quinn poniendo una mano sobre la de Rachel para brindarle confort .- Fue la primera vez?.- Pregunto Quinn sin soltarle la mano.

.-… No...yo solo… Estaré bien es solo que…- Tartamudeo Rachel sin saber que decir o que sentir con aquella situación.

.-Tienes suerte.- Le dijo Santana interrumpiéndola e ignorando la mirada fría de Quinn.-Al menos no fue uno o varios de esos sucios y torpes soldado.- volvió a decir Santana con asco en su rostro.- sabrás a lo que me refiero, cuanto uno de esos bastardos venga por ti.

.-Qué? … - Dijo Rachel sorprendida.- tú y el teniente… .- Pregunto Rachel.- Es decir… El teniente también abuso de ti? – Volvió a decir tranquila y escondiendo sus inexplicables celos.

.-Si, bueno te acostumbras una vez que sabes que por más que peleas, la batalla ya está ganada.- Contesto Santana con indiferencia.- Al menos puedo sacar algo de provecho.- Dijo mostrándole el cigarrillo y dándole su última fumada para arrogarlo al suelo .

Rachel vio como lo último del cigarrillo se apagaba lentamente escuchando la voz de Santana que por un momento se había dispersado como el humo del cigarrillo.-Imagínate si se enteran de todos los trapos sucios de este campamento, todos ellos estarían en la misma posición que nosotras.- Escucho oír a Santana una vez que su mente regresaba a su cuerpo.

.-A que te refieres.- Pregunto Quinn inocente, apagando el medio cigarrillo que tenía para guardarlo entre su abrigo.

.-Ningún nazi se le permite besar o intimidad con un judío.- Contesto Rachel mirando a Quinn.- Es considerado traición…-

.-Es por eso que todas las violaciones son permitidas.- Agrego Santana.- El Teniente jamás hará algo que lo pueda comprometer.- Concluyo Santana levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia su litera.- Iré a dormir.

.-Nosotras también iremos.- Dijo Quinn caminando junto Rachel y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas camas.

La calidez de la leña en la chimenea golpeo el rostro del extranjero blanco y de cabellera rizada que entraba cubriéndose con su abrigo largo y de color negro. Portaba un alfiler nazi en el pliegue de su abrigo, con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó al Coronel quien lo esperaba cercas de la chimenea.

.-Buen día Coronel, siento el retraso.-Dijo el Señor al Coronel Hummble.- Estos papeles son difíciles de encontrar.- Dijo enseñando un trozo de papel que sacaba de su maletín de cuero de color café.

.-Me los permite quisiera echarle un vistazo.- Contesto el Coronel levantando su mano para tomar el papel y verlo con más claridad.

.-No es necesario todo está en perfecto orden.-Contesto el Extranjero regresando el papel a su maletín.- Nos vamos.

El Coronel miro con seriedad al sujeto de rostro agradable pero misteriosa atmósfera, le parecía difícil leer sus pensamientos al cabo de unos segundos tomo su abrigo y camino hacia la salida

.-La camioneta está esperando.-Contesto el Coronel con poco entusiasmo indicando la salida.- El campo no está muy lejos.-

.-Excelente, entre más rápido todo mejor.- Exclamo el Extranjero animadamente mientras salía del edificio.

El ruido del motor frente a la mansión sacó al Teniente de sus pensamientos, los cuales lo seguían perturbando desde esa intensa plática con su medio hermano Kurt Hummble. Finn tomo su abrigo de la silla y salió de la habitación con rapidez para encontrarse con los ya esperados.

.-Por fin llegan los esperaba más temprano.-Dijo Finn alegremente al bajar por las escaleras y estrechar la mano del Coronel Hummble.

.-Nuestro amigo se tardó un poco.- Contesto el Coronel lanzando una mirada al hombre de cabellos rizados mientras estrechaba la mano de su hijastro para después ayudar a su esposa a salir de la camioneta de dónde venían.

.-Lo siento no fue mi intensión.-Dijo el hombre apenado mientras se acercaba al teniente para estrechar la mano del Teniente con gracia.- Hace tiempo de no nos veíamos.-

.-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Will.- Contesto Finn con una risa amigable.- Deja presentarte a mi hermanastro.- Dijo al momento en que Kurt se acercaba a la escena.-Kurt él es William Schuester… Will este es Kurt Hummble.-

.-Mucho gusto Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Dijo Will mientras saludaba a Kurt.

.-Me gustaría decir lo mismo.-Contesto Kurt amablemente mirando a Finn de modo apenado al no saber nada del individuo.-Si me disculpan.-Dijo de nuevo retirándose del lugar para acercarse a su padres.

.-Por que no pasas, la cena será servida en un momento y después podremos platicar con más calma en mi oficina.-Ofreció Finn señalando la puerta de entrada que se encontraba tras él.-En un momento te acompaño saludare a mi madre.-

Will tomo su maletín de cuero y con una sonrisa se despidió de Finn para entrar a la mansión acompañado de un soldado que le ayudaba con su valija.

.-Madre!.- Dijo Finn acercándose alegremente a Carol Hummble la cual lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Por dios Finn!... te eche de menos.- Dijo Carol mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.-Estas más delgado que de costumbre y te ves algo cansado, ¿Estas durmiendo bien?.-Pregunto Carol una vez que termino de inspeccionar la cara pálida de su hijo.

.-Estoy bien Madre, Estoy feliz de que pudieran venir.- Contesto Finn acercándose a su madre por un costado para caminar juntos a la mansión.- Lleva a los perros al corral y denles de comer.- Ordeno al soldado que traía a dos perros de raza pastor alemán.- Me alegra que trajeran a los perros.-

.-Pediste que los trajéramos.- Contesto el Coronel con indiferencia.-Aunque no veo la razón por la cual traerlos.- Dijo caminando por detrás de Finn y su Madre acompañado de su hijo sin obtener respuesta de su hijastro, los cuatro se dirigieron a la mansión para acompañar a Will Schuester.

**Algo corto lo se... sorry pero bueno al menos ya nos estamos acercando al final... yeah! Gracias por leer mi historia y por la paciencia que me tienen, espero algunos comentarios que me ayuden a inspirarme a seguir escribiendo pues siempre es bueno saber que alguien espera pronto tu actualización :)**


	13. Chapter 13

13.-

El salón era más grande de lo que espera el Sr William Schuester había imaginado, los judíos aun trabajaban el para la cena que festejarían en honor al Coronel.

.- Aquí estabas, te eh buscado toda la mañana.- Dijo Will acercándose por detrás del Teniente que veía a los trabajadores terminar el salón.- Toma quise entregarte esto cuando estuviéramos solos.- Dijo de nuevo Will pasándole un sobre de papel tamaño carta.

El Teniente volteo por un segundo para mirar los papeles dentro de aquel sobre.- Gracias, sabía que podría contar contigo.- Contesto Finn una vez que verificaba los documentos.

.- Soy hombre de palabra. Espero que tengas todo bajo control?.- Pregunto Will mirando con más atención el lugar. El salón había quedado impecable, en el centro al fondo había un pequeño escenario con un piano descuidado en él, las mesas se habían arreglado y colocado frente al escenario y a toda la explanada del salón, a un lado varios judíos habían hecho una barra de madera donde varios soldados colocaban las bebidas para esa noche.

.- Claro que si.- Dijo Finn con seguridad en su voz mientras observaba el rostro inquieto de Will.

.- De acuerdo, confiare en ti Hudson.- Expreso Will al cabo de unos segundos mostrando su sonrisa de tranquilidad que siempre portaba.

.- Es ella?.- Pregunto de nuevo Will al ver a la judía de cabellos castaños limpiando el escenario con lentitud.- Se ve algo… Enferma…- Dijo de nuevo llamando la atención de Finn.- Tengo el DON de observar mi amigo.- Dijo de nuevo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Finn.

.- Apreciaría que mantuvieras todo en margen, especialmente en la presencia del Coronel.- Contesto Finn tomando con formalidad los papeles y caminando hacia la puerta del salón seguido de Will.

.- Ahora que mencionas al Coronel, no confió mucho en él.- Expreso Will una vez que ambos salieran del edificio.- La forma en que los mira… ese odio en sus ojos….- Dijo de nuevo tomando del brazo a Finn para detenerlo en su camino y mirarlo con seriedad.- Las historias que eh escuchado sobre él me tienen inquieto.- Confeso Will con sinceridad a su amigo el Teniente Hudson.

.El coronel está al tanto de todo.- Contesto Finn con serenidad.- Yo me encargo del coronel, no hay nada que un padre no haría por su único hijo.- Contesto Finn con tranquilidad alejándose del joven hombre.

La música retumbaba hasta los rincones del gran salón donde la angelical voz de una judía de ojos cafés y pelo castaño llegaba a los oídos de los presentes. Quienes acompañaban con justo el festejo del Coronel Hummble por su llegada y cumpleaños.

.-La comida esta deliciosa.- Comento Carol Hummble una vez que Provo el primer bocado del platillo que con gusto Kurt había supervisado.

.- Gracias, todo estuvo perfectamente supervisado por mi.- Contesto Kurt con orgullo.- Fue una suerte que uno de los judíos estuviera estudiando para ser un gran cocinero.- Volvió a decir mientras probaba el exquisito pollo que tenía frente a él.

.- Pues que suerte!, Debería pedirle que me enseñe.- Comento Carol una vez terminado su bocado de pollo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Enseñarte?.- Pregunto el Coronel con amargura dejando a los presente en silencio.-No digas estupideces, no hay nada más desagradable que escuchar alabar a esas personas, por eso es que se creen superiores a nosotros.- Dijo Burt haciendo a un lado el platillo con desagrado.- Llévate esto y trae algo que no haya tocado un judío.

.-La superioridad no está en quien hace la comida Sr.- Dijo Will llamando la atención del Coronel.- El judío cocina mejor de lo que yo haría en años,.- Continuo con tranquilidad comiendo de su plato e incrementando la tensión en la mesa .- Por otro lado… un pollo bien cocinado lo hace superior a mí, pues soy incapaz de cocinar algo sin quemarlo. Pero al final del día aquella persona sigue muriendo de hambre mientras que nosotros disfrutamos de la deliciosa cena… No lo cree?.- Concluyo Will terminando el pedazo de pollo que aún le quedaba en su plato.

.-No creo que esté este muriendo de hambre.- Comento Karofsky con voz baja pero aun lo suficientemente clara para oídos del Coronel y del Teniente al cual saco de su trance en que se encontraba desde hace ya varios minutos contemplando la voz de aquella mujer en el escenario.

.-A que te refieres?.- Pregunto el Coronel con seriedad mirando a ambos

.- Es algo sin importancia.- Contesto Finn ocultando su nerviosismo en su voz mientras evitaba la mirada fría y desconfiada del Coronel.-

.- No creo que darles café y pan 3 veces al día, no sea algo sin importancia para el Coronel. Las reservas de la comida para los soldados son muy escasas.- Comento Karofsky fingiendo ingenuidad.

.-Has estado alimentando a esta escoria más de lo ordenado?.- Pregunto con rabia el Burt dejando caer de golpe el vaso con wiski.

.-Creo que deberíamos de discutir esto en privado.- Contesto Finn mirando con recelo a Karofsky quien lo miraba con un pequeño brillo de burla en sus ojos.- A los presentes no les interese estos asuntos… Me retiro con permiso..- Dijo Finn levantándose con seriedad y retirándose no sin antes mirar a Will, su madre y hermanastro.-

.- Se hace tarde será mejor que yo también me vaya a recostar un poco,.- Dijo Carol rompiendo un poco la tensión que había dejado su hijo y esposo.- Burt vamos?.- Pregunto a su esposo con ternura en su voz.

.- Kurt acompaña a tu madre, me terminare mi bebida.- Dijo Burt aun sin despegar la vista de su hijastro quien salía del salón.

.-En seguida, padre, vamos madre.- Contesto Kurt con rapidez en caminando a Carol a la salida.

.-Bueno parece que la fiesta ya terminó.- Dijo Will con incomodidad dejando un lado su servilleta.

.- La fiesta aún no termina, Sr. Schuester.- Contesto Burt con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras bebía de su wisky.

.- Aun así será mejor que me retire… a sido un día muy largo. Coronel fue un placer celebrar con usted.- Termino Will con cortesía mientras se levantaba para seguir el camino que su amigo había tomado minutos atrás.

.- Que música es esa?...- Pregunto Burt volteando a ver a la mujer que había cantado toda la velada.- Sargento que toquen algo más alegre….- Ordeno Burt al Sargento Karofsky que aún se encontraba con él en la mesa.

.- Tu baja de ahí.- Ordeno el Sargento interrumpiendo la canción.- anda muévete… que crees que estas en un concierto privado.- Dijo Karofsky mientras la empujaba con brusquedad.-

.-Lo siento Sr.- Dijo Rachel con voz baja mientras caminaba hacia detrás del escenario.

_.-ESTO ES UNA FIESTA! VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!...Sargento que nadie salga y nadie entre… nos divertiremos!_

Escucho Rachel la voz del Coronel del otro lado del escenario, provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió por su columna y haciéndole erizar sus bellos del brazo

.- Así que aquí estabas?.- Pregunto Sue al ver a Rachel sentada en un pequeño cajón desgastado.- Anda muévete, hay que salir de aquí.- Ordeno Sue levantándola con brusquedad del brazo. Haciendo caer a Rachel inmediata lastimándose las rodillas con los escombros del lugar

.- Eres una torpe.- Dijo Sue con cólera.- Anda levántate, no tenemos tiempo.- Ordeno de nuevo con impaciencia, tomando a Rachel de nuevo por el brazo pero para la sorpresa de la judía esta vez sin brusquedad.

Ambas caminaron en silencio por el salón, donde los soldados cantaban y bebían con alegría. En el escenario el pianista había cambiado, ya no era el anciano que la había estado acompañando toda la noche, ahora un soldado tocaba con torpeza el piano mientras que los demás coreaban la disque canción que Rachel no logro distinguir.

.- Vamos no te distraigas y sigue caminando.- Escucho Rachel la voz de la celadora por detrás mientras la empujaba para que caminara con más rapidez.

En la puerta se encontraban dos soldados que a diferencia de sus compañeros ambos se encontraban en perfecto estado.

.- Hasta a un lado chico.- Dijo Sue con autoridad.- Esta ya va de regreso.- Comento de nuevo tomándola del brazo y mostrándola a los jóvenes como si se tratara de un animal.

.-El coronel ordeno que nadie saliera del lugar.- Contesto el soldado rubio y ojos claros sin moverse de su lugar.

.-Cabo..- Dijo Sue dirigiéndose al otro joven que se encontraba ahí presente.- por que no vas con el Coronel y le dices que esta escoria aún sigue en el edificio… porque tu estúpido compañero no obedeció una orden que le dio un superior.- Ordeno Sue mirando a los ojos azulados del soldado frente a ella.

.-En seguida Sra. Sylvester.- Contesto el cabo mirando a su compañero por un según y retirarse hacia donde el Coronel se encontraba.-

.-No espera..!.- Dijo el rubio deteniendo a su compañero en su trayecto.- No hay necesidad, por favor pase.- Dijo moviéndose para que la Celadora y su prisionera pasara sin problemas.- … Sra. Sylvester, por favor no le comente al Coronel lo sucedido.- Suplico el joven con terror en su voz y ojos.

.- Esto jamás sucedió.- Contesto Sue caminando hacia la salida.- Cierra la puerta y que no salga nadie como el coronel ordeno.-

.-Si Sra.- Exclamo el joven cerrando la puerta detrás de Sue y Rachel quienes caminaban en la obscuridad del campo.-Camina en silencio y sígueme.- Dijo Sue una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ellas.

.-Las Barracas está del otro lado..- Dijo Rachel con curiosidad mirando hacia donde las luces de las Barracas se podían ver.

.-Cállate y camina.- Contesto Sue con exasperación tomando a Rachel del brazo y caminando con mas rapidez.-No vas a las Barracas.- Explico Sue caminando con prisa y acercándose a una puerta de la mansión en la parte trasera.- Vamos entra y guarda silencio.-

Ambos entraron con discreción, el lugar estaba en completa obscuridad, olía a pan y especies lo cual hacían del lugar una especie de cocina pensó Rachel.

.- Que hacemos aquí?.- Pregunto Rachel con curiosidad adaptando sus ojos a la obscuridad para comprobar que en realidad se encontraba en una pequeña bodega.

.-Yo solo cumplo ordenes.- Contesto Sue prendiendo un serillo que traía con ella.- Muy bien dónde estás?.- Pregunto Sue a la nada alumbrando con el serillo lo más que podía.- La traje como acordamos. Volvió a decir Sue.

.-No hay nadie aquí.- Dijo Rachel volteando a su alrededor y buscando a la persona con quien hablaba Sue.

.-Por que tardaron tanto.- Dijo por fin la voz que Rachel conocía a la perfección.- Quedamos que al salir yo del salón, tú la traerías de inmediato.- Volvió a decir Finn acercando se a ambas mujeres haciendo su presencia más visible.

.-Hubo complicaciones en la salida, pero aquí esta. Como lo acordamos.- Dijo Sue tomando a Rachel del brazo sin dejarla moverse de su lado.- Ahora como lo acordamos, tú me das los papeles y yo te entrego a la chica.- Explico Sue sosteniendo con más fuerza a Rachel como si tuviera miedo de que la judía se pudiera escapar de su mano.

.-Soy un hombre de palabra Sue Silvestre.- Contesto Finn con humor en su voz.- Aquí tienes los papeles, ya están firmados y sellados, solo hace falta que los llenes.- Dijo mostrando un sobre en su mano.

Sue soltó a Rachel arrogándola con poca fuerza al Teniente Hudson, para arrebatar con rapidez el sobre de las manos del Finn.

.- No olvide que su número debe estar en la lista de bajas de mañana.- Le recordó Finn mientras sostenía a Rachel quien miraba incrédula lo que estaba sucediendo.- Me escucho Sylvester, no quiero que esta relación de negocios termine mal para usted.-

.- Ya lo sé...- Dijo Sue una vez que reviso los documentos que había dentro del sobre.- Quien diría que una persona como usted… Estuviera haciendo esto.-

Finn camino con lentitud hacia la mujer rubia.- No lo olvide… Si un Teniente hijo de un Coronel respetable hablara sobre cierta hermana suya…, creo que entiende lo que pasaría.- Explico con frialdad mirando los ojos de cólera e impotencia de la mujer.- Mantenga la boca cerrada haga lo que acordamos y no abra problema.-

Ambos oficiales se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. Sue tomo con firmeza los papeles y con un poco de astucia los metió bajo su abrigo dando una pequeña reverencia de saludo para salir por la puerta de donde había entrado.

.- Vamos hay que salir de aquí.- Dijo Finn tomando por la mano a Rachel quien aún miraba a Sue salir por la puerta por donde ella había entrado minutos antes.- Anda caminemos en silencio.- Dijo de nuevo Finn haciéndola caminar detrás de él.

La mansión se encontraba en silencio y en obscuridad lo cual la hacía un poco más tenebrosa. No era la primera vez que Rachel veía la mansión por dentro, ya había visto las desgastas pinturas de la pared, los viejos candelabros y las escaleras enormes que ya había subido y bajado en compañía de soldados. Y aun con los soldados en ella la casa no parecía tan misteriosa y tenebrosa como se encontraba en esos momentos. Finn tomo con delicadez la mano de Rachel sacándola de su trance para regresarla a la realidad

.-Es más tenebrosa de noche.- Susurro Finn sonriéndole y mirando hacia la casa como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.-

.-Que hago aquí?.- Pregunto Rachel con algo de miedo en su voz.

.-Mi habitación esta al terminar el pasillo.- Contesto Finn un vez que ambos estaban en el piso superior.- No pienses mal.- Dijo Finn sonriendo a la mirada de miedo que Rachel había soltado.- Te explicare más adelante.

Ambos caminaron un pequeño trayecto hasta llegar a un puerta grande la cual Finn abrió con rapidez, la habitación era amplia con una pequeña sala en ella y una cama grande, la luz de las barracas alumbraban la habitación entrando por ambas ventanas cubiertas por unas cortinas largas y poco gruesas.

.- El baño esta por aquí.- Dijo Finn una vez que entraron a la habitación seguido por la judía temerosa.- hay ropa limpia y el agua... aun esta tibia.- dijo mientras tocaba el agua con los dedos de su mano.- Estaba más caliente pero Sue tardo demasiado. Tomate el tiempo que desees solo no hagas mucho ruido, yo estaré afuera esperándote.- Termino Finn saliendo del cuarto de baño dejando sola a Rachel.

Rachel camino con lentitud para detenerse frente al espejo que se encontraba por encima del lavabo. Había pasado ya tiempo en que la judía no veía su rostro reflejado, tomo su rostro entre sus delgadas manos con delicadeza, la guerra se había impregnado en sus líneas faciales detrás de aquel rostro sucio, delgado y demacrado, el tiempo había formado ya un rostro de una mujer sin esperanzas y el rastro de aquella joven con sueños había desaparecido. La chica no era vieja pero tampoco se había hecho joven en aquel lugar.

Rachel se alejó de aquella persona reflejada. Miro la ropa limpia que se encontraba encima del lavabo, era un toalla, un vestido y un abrigo, volteo a la tina el agua estaba aún tibia tomo un respiro meditando lo sucedido. Se encontraba en la casa del Coronel Burt y su familia alemana, en una habitación junto con el Teniente que había matado sin remordimiento a Jessie y a muchos más como ella… Con lentitud Rachel empezó a quitarse la ropa que había traído puesta desde hace ya tiempo y parecía que ya era parte de ella, mientras alejaba todo pensamiento de Finn y se preparaba para lo que la esperaba.

Finn tomo una pieza más de pan antes de salir de la cocina, la inquietud por dejar a Rachel sola en su habitación se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

.- Aun despierto Teniente?.- Pregunto Burt provocando un salto de sorpresa de Finn quien se encontraba parado frente a la alacena y con varios panes en su mano.- No crees que es mucho alimento para una sola persona.- Pregunto de nuevo al ver el pan que traía el Teniente.

.-Soy un hombre grande.- Contesto Finn con graciosidad y señalando su altura.- Y que le pareció la cena padre.- Pregunto Finn abiertamente a su padrastro.- Kurt se esforzó mucho en ella.

.- Ese muchacho haría lo que fuera por su padre.- Contesto Burt mientras comía una manzana que cogió de la mesa.

.- Solo trata de hacerlo feliz, usted haría lo mismo.- Contesto Finn.- Sera mejor irme a mi habitación, mañana será un día pesado.- Se despido Finn pasando a un lado del Coronel que lo miraba con determinación.

.- Me parece que deberíamos de discutir ese plan tuyo. - Dijo Burt volteando hacia Finn quien lo miro extrañado.-

.- No puede esperar para mañana?.- Pregunto Finn con extrañeza al Coronel

.- No lo creo.- Dijo de nuevo Burt.- Entre más rápido mejor.- contesto saliendo de la cocina no sin antes decirle a Finn.- Y trae a tu amigo William.

Finn miro como salía el Coronel y se dirigía a la sala principal de la mansión, dejando caer el pan de sus manos y subir con rapidez las escaleras hasta la habitación de William Schuester. Toco tres veces antes de abrir la puerta sin el permiso de su amigo.

Ambos hombres bajaron con tranquilidad las escaleras acabo de unos minutos, al final de ellas se podía ver la luz de la chimenea de la sala. La voz del Coronel junto con la de Carol salía de ella.

.- Finn, William que bueno que llegaron, hablaba con Carol sobre nuestro pequeño acuerdo.- Dijo Burt tomando un trago de su Wisky.

.- Finn esto es muy peligroso.- Exclamo Carol al ver a su hijo entrar a la sala junto con Will Schuester

.-No lo es, Will tiene todo calculado.- Contesto Finn confiado mirando a su amigo el cual sacaba unos papeles de su maletín.- No es cierto Will?

.-Como todo traslado tiene sus riesgos, pero no es algo que no se pueda hacer.- Contesto Will acomodando un mapa en la mesa de centro haciendo que los demás se acercaran.

.-Muy bien Schuester ilumínenos.- Dijo Burt una vez que vio los planos en su totalidad.- Como pretende sacarnos de aquí sin ser asesinados por traición.-Pregunto Burt con desconfianza

.-No será fácil coronel…- Contesto Will con seriedad.- Pero esto es lo que hago y soy bueno en ello. La cuestión aquí antes de cualquier cosa… está usted dispuesto a salir de Alemania, está dispuesto a traicionar su ideología y a su líder?.- Pregunto Will con voz firme y mirando cualquier

Señal de engaño por parte del Coronel que le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad.

.-Ya estaría muerto si no estuviera de acuerdo.- Contesto Burt directamente.- Ahora dígame como saldremos de aquí.-

Ambos hombres se miraron por unos segundos antes de continuar con lo ya planeado.

.-De acuerdo, lo primero que hay que hacer es.- Dijo Will una vez de que la desconfianza se alejara de la habitación.- Hay que salir del campo… sin levantar sospechas, es importante que ningún de los sargentos sospechen algo si no, no llegaremos ni al primer punto.- Dijo Will mirando a Finn fijamente quien lo escuchaba con atención.- Al llegar al primer punto el cual por seguridad no lo diré en estos momentos, haremos el cambio de documentos, fotografías, pasaportes, actas toda la identidad será nueva.-

.-Identidades nuevas?.- Pregunto Carol sin entender lo sucedido.

.-Si queremos salir del país, es necesario…- Contesto Will a la madre del Teniente.- Un Alemán salir en plena guerra es sospechoso, un extranjero regresar a su lugar de origen es normal.- Explico Will enseñándole su pasaporte implicando que era falso.

.-Y cuál es el paraíso que nos espera.- Pregunto Burt de nuevo con desconfianza en su voz.

.- América.- Contesto Will con firmeza.- Saldremos de España de ahí tomaremos un barco a NY, será importante que en el transcurso practiquen su inglés.-

.-Porque América porque no quedaremos en España hasta que acabe la guerra? No queda mucho para que los Rusos le pongan fin a esto..- Pregunto Burt en desacuerdo a lo mencionado por Will.- América es peligrosa para nosotros si somos descubiertos.-

.-Finn?.- Dijo Will pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Finn quien se encontraba escuchando todo con atención.-

.-Hay algo del plan que no eh mencionado.- Dijo Finn con nerviosismo en su voz y atrayendo la atención de su madre y padrastro.- Hay una persona más que viajara con nosotros.-

.-Alguien más?.- Pregunto Carol sorprendida mirando a su esposo que había soltado una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

.-Esperaba que lo mencionaras.- Dijo Burt simpatía arrogante.- Pero ten informo que no tomare ningún riesgo en esto así que… Kurt!.- Explico Burt levantándose con rapidez y elevando la voz para que su hijo hiciera presencia.

La habitación se encontraba en silencio y la luz de las barracas difícilmente entraba por las cortinas cerradas. Rachel camino con incertidumbre hacia la pequeña sala que se encontraba frente a la chimenea apagada, hacia algo de frio así que tomo el abrigo que le había dado Finn y se lo puso con rapidez.

.- Veo que te quedo muy bien.- Dijo una voz por detrás de Rachel asiéndola saltar en sus talones.- Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte.- Volvió a decir el chico de rasgos finos.

.-Soy Kurt el medio hermano de Finn.. Me recuerdas?.- Pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a la chica que asentía un si con su cabeza.

.- Primero que nada me encanto tu canción, debo confesar que cuando Finn hablaba de tu voz como algo angelical más de una vez pensé que exageraba pero mira que equivocado estaba… La canción era muy bonita, de donde la sacaste?.- pregunto Kurt una vez que se encontraba frente a ella y la miraba con atención.

.-La escribí .- contesto Rachel con timidez, el joven la intimidaba con aquellos ojos grandes y azules, algo que jamás había hecho, era como si aquella persona cálida que había conocido en varias ocasiones hubiera desaparecido o jamás hubiera existido.

.-La escribiste… además de cantante eres escritora…debo decir que es mucho talento desperdiciado en una judía.- Contesto con repugnancia.- aunque no eres nada prudente…

"_Eres tú y soy yo, el rostro de un amor prohibido_

_Eres tú y soy yo, amándonos junto al peligro_

_No me importa lo que venga yo estaré contigo"_

.- Muy profundo tu mensaje.- dijo después de a ver cantado algunas líneas de la canción que momentos atrás Rachel había cantado.- En fin es una lástima que ninguno de los dos no hayan sido lo suficientemente listos para engañar al coronel.- Dijo de nuevo Kurt sacando una pequeña pistola de detrás de su cinturón apuntando a la sorprendida de judía.

.- Me harías el favor de camina hacia la puerta, hay que reunirnos con alguien importante.- Apunto el joven a Rachel con el arma haciéndola caminar hacia la salida de la habitación con cuidado.

.-Rachel!.- Dijo Finn de inmediato al ver a la judía caminar frente al arma del joven delgado.- Kurt que haces?.- Pregunto sorprendido el teniente

.-Kurt hiso lo que le pedí que hiciera.- Contesto el coronel por su hijo que se encontraba abatido por lo sucedido.- Crees que me iba a tragar esto.- Dijo señalando los papeles frente a él.- con quien crees que estas tratando niño. Kurt me dijo que protegías a una judía y pensabas ayudarla a escapar, debí imaginar que serias un traidor al igual que tu padre muerto.- Dijo con agresión en su voz y mirando con vergüenza a la sorprendida Carol y su hijastro

.- No hables de mi padre!.- Grito Finn enfrentándose al Coronel a su altura.- Ahora Kurt baja el arma y arreglemos esto de la mejor manera posible.- Dijo Finn tratando de ocultar su rabia y frustración en su voz, mirando aun el arma apuntando hacia Rachel que lo veía con pánico y confusión en su rostro

.- Así es como va acabar esto muchacho.- Hablo de nuevo Burt mirando a su hijastro con tranquilidad.- Kurt dispárale, no nos arriesgaremos por esta escoria.- Dijo con firmeza sacando un grito agudo de la garganta de Rachel y Carol que observaba con angustia

.-No! Espera!.- Exclamo Finn con rapidez a su hermano.- No tienes que hacerlo Kurt,.. Esto no cambiara nada.- Dijo Finn entrando en razón al joven pálido.

.-Lo siento hermano.- Dijo Kurt dando un profundo suspiro y tomando con más firmeza el arma. Era la primera vez que su mano tocaba de aquella pistola que su padre le había dado días atrás cuando se habíase unido a ^La Juventud Hitleriana^.

.-Baja el arma Kurt.- Exclamo de nuevo Finn con su arma sacando a su hermanastro de sus pensamiento.- No me obligues a dispararte.- Dijo Finn con seguridad mirando a su hermanastro directo a los ojos

.-Finn! Que haces.- Dijo Carol con miedo en su voz y tratando de llegar a su hijo para ser detenía por Will quien se encontraba mirando la escena.

.-Vas a dispararle a tu hermano?.- Pregunto Burt ocultando su preocupación por su hijo que se había paralizado al ver la determinación de su hermanastro en sus ojos.- Matarías a tu propio hermano por esa escoria de mujer?...No seas ridículo.- Dijo Burt de nuevo al no recibir respuesta del Teniente Hudson.- Anda dispara, quiero ver que explicación das a los sargentos Karofsky y Evans ante todo esto.- Concluyo Burt fingiendo desinterés en el chico pálido y delgado.

.-Tienes razón.- Dijo Finn bajando su arma con lentitud guardándola en su cinturón dejando escapar la tensión de su cuerpo.- Olvidaba que soy bueno con los cuchillos.- dijo de nuevo Finn sacando con rapidez el cuchillo que se encontraba a un lado de su pistola, arrogándolo en dirección a su hermanastro.

.-Kurt!?.- Grito Burt al ver el cuchillo atravesar la pierna derecha de su hijo haciéndolo caer de inmediato.- Que hiciste!?.- Exclamo Burt corriendo hacia su hijo que se encontraba ensangrentado sosteniendo su pierna de dolor.

Finn tomo de inmediato a Rachel la cual aún no creía lo que veía.- Estas bien?.- Pregunto Finn con preocupación .

.-Si.- Fue todo lo que la judía pudo decir a tal situación.

.-Como te atreves a lastimar a mi hijo… a tu hermano… a tu familia!.- Grito Burt tomando el arma del suelo que Kurt había soltado unos instantes.

.- Aun no lo entiendes… Ella es mi familia.- Respondió con firmeza protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña persona que se encontraba junto a él.- Todo esto es por ella, ustedes son solo una pieza más de mi plan.- Volteo a ver a su madre que lo observaba perpleja.- No voy a permitir que tenga el mismo destino que los demás.- Dijo Finn a su madre que trataba de entender a su primogénito y su extraña importancia hacia la mujer.- Te ofrecí la misma oportunidad para tu hijo.

.-Kurt es parte de una familia prestigiada de sangre aria … por que correría peligro?.- Pregunto Burt desafiante y mirando a su hijo que aún se retorcía de dolor.

.-Crees que no lo sé! La homosexualidad es tan repulsiva como cualquier judío de allá afuera.- Confeso Finn con desagrado observando el rostro sorprendido de Burt y los demás.- Kurt es un homosexual que has estado protegiendo todo este tiempo.- Dijo Finn mirando a Burt.- No soy tan estúpido como lo crees, sabía que harías lo que fuera para protegerlo, es por eso que lo mantuve cercas, es por eso que fingí no saber la verdad… eres tan débil cuando se trata de él que no dude en ningún momento en decirte que saliéramos del país sabía que harías lo que fuera por mantener alejado a tu hijo homosexual fuera de esos trenes que ambos sabemos en donde terminan.-

.-Ahora tenemos dos opciones… Les disparo a ambos.- Dijo Finn sacando de nuevo el arma para apuntar hacia su padrastro y su hermanastro ignorando las suplicas de su madre de bajar el arma.- O arreglamos todo esto para salir mañana mismo de este lugar los 6 juntos… que decides?.- Preguntando Finn sin bajar su arma pero esperando por la respuesta del Coronel.

.-De acuerdo Hudson tu ganas.- Dijo Burt después de varios minutos y con resignación.- Mañana pediré una inspección médica a fondo supervisada por los sargentos, en medio de todo ese ajetreo saldremos de inmediato estaremos muy lejos para cuando se den cuenta.- Dijo Burt mirando la pierda de Kurt que no dejaba de sangrar y ocultando su rostro que se inundaba de humillación

.-Perfecto, partiremos a medio día.- Contesto Finn con satisfacción tomando de la mano a Rachel para salir de la sala.- Oh Kurt siento lo de tu pierna, pero no tuve opción y Burt no intentes algo por que la próxima vez no será en la pierna.- Dijo Finn con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la mirada de rabia del Coronel Hummel.

Saliendo de la sala para dirigirse hacia su habitación junto con Rachel seguido por Will. Dejando a sus padres atrás y atendiendo la herida de su hermano.

**Hola que tal gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia se los agradezco mucho**. Sé que es algo frustrante las largas esperas… lo siento mucho… pero el trabajo y la vida cotidiana se interponen en mi tiempo para escribir. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo me alegra decir que nos acercamos al final del camino. No se olviden de dejarme algún comentario o crítica. Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.


End file.
